


За высоким забором

by akino_ame



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: Соске не нравится, что Куроо крутится рядом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем прошу винить Риннечку и Реми. Только благодаря им я решилась на это. Сюжета особенного нет, матчасти нет, а та, что есть, прихрамывает на обе ноги. ООС Куроо во все поля, авторский дроч на всех персонажей в наличии.  
> Не вычитано.

1\. 

– Ямазаки-сан, можно? – В дверь чуть слышно постучали. 

Соске оторвался от мониторов, на которые выводились изображения с камер, и обернулся. В узкую щель заглядывала Аой. Соске кивнул, и та вошла с дымящейся кружкой в руках. В комнате остро запахло кофе. 

– Вот, пожалуйста. 

Она поставила кружку на стол и замерла, словно ждала от него указаний. 

– Спасибо. И ложись уже спать, поздно. Спокойной ночи. 

– И вам спокойной ночи, Ямазаки-сан, – просияла Аой и быстрым шагом вышла, притворив за собой дверь. 

Милая девушка, исполнительная, симпатичная. Соске был рад, что именно ее выбрали на замену ушедшей Амы. Кроме безукоризненного выполнения работы Аой умела становиться незаметной, когда было нужно, не совала нос, куда не следовало. Впрочем, конечно, за ее молчание и исполнительность оплата была более чем щедрой. Но в такие вечера, как этот, Аой не забывала о кружке кофе для охраны. 

Это дорогого стоило во время долгого дежурства. 

Соске отхлебнул кофе, причмокнул от удовольствия и потянулся в кресле. Ночь предстояла длинная, и чутье подсказывало Соске, что совсем не спокойная. А все из-за проклятого репортеришки из местной газеты. Соске и не знал, что такая выходит, пока не прошлось пробивать личность настырного парняги, постоянно крутившегося то у офиса, то у поместья. 

Журналисты нынче совсем обнаглели. 

Сначала он попробовал подкатить с прямой просьбой поговорить с главным, мол, искал работу. Соске пробил его по своим каналам – конечно же, парень оказался репортером. 

Пару раз Соске посылал ребят разобраться – так репортер оказался прытким и удрал так быстро, что Такеда и Такеши не угнались за ним. Соске думал, что раз удрал – больше не вернется, но не тут-то было. Стало любопытно, кто это такой. 

Куроо Тецуро оказался его ровесником, младше всего на год. В школе играл в волейбол и вообще занимался спортом, а потом получил травму и поступил в университет на факультет журналистики. Не был замечен в драках, и вообще был приличным гражданином. До тех пор пока, как и всякий молодой журналист, не решил отхватить для себя сенсацию – провести расследование. И почему всем журналистам хотелось обязательно вывести на чистую воду нечестного бизнесмена? Повальное заболевание какое-то, эпидемия. 

Соске все это было понятно, он даже перестал обращать на Куроо внимание, решив, что ребята сами разберутся, если потребуется. Но тут Куроо совсем обнаглел – попытался пробраться к машине Рина, под видом разносчика пиццы. А потом и к офису. 

Рин не давал интервью, тем более таким наглым репортерам. Это Соске объяснял Куроо всю дорогу до выхода. 

– Ишь ты, важная птица какая, – присвистнул Куроо. И стало непонятно, то ли он насмехается, то ли действительно восхищается. 

– Был бы неважной, вряд ли ты так настойчиво лез сюда. 

– Я?! Настойчиво?! – удивился он. 

Соске не удостоил его ответом – идиот, что с него взять. 

– Кстати, – уже у дверей спросил Куроо, – а с чего ты взял, что я репортер? 

– У тебя на роже написано, – сказал Соске и легонько подтолкнул его в спину. Как только за Куроо сомкнулись стеклянные двери, Соске сказал охране: – Запомните, и не пускайте его сюда. 

Охранники кивнули, выглядели они пристыженными – еще бы, начальнику пришлось самому выводить из здания нарушителя. 

А на следующий день Куроо появился снова. 

Соске на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. 

Лил дождь, небо заволокло тучами, и сидеть в кабинете стало невмоготу. Он решил пройтись вниз, до автомата с напитками, потому что тот, который был на его этаже, не работал. И уже вытащив из автомата жестяную банку колы, Соске словно в плечо ужалило – чувство, когда на тебя пристально смотрят. Он повернулся не спеша, заранее зная, кого увидит. И точно – за стеклянными дверями, весь мокрый хоть отжимай стоял Куроо. 

Соске вздохнул и двинулся к выходу. Куроо отлепился от дверей и оперся плечом о колонну. Повернулся спиной, мол, я тут не при делах. 

– Давно он тут? – спросил Соске, проходя мимо охранника у двери. 

– Часа полтора, наверное. 

Соске покачал головой – охота же было караулить Рина под таким ливнем. 

Он вышел на улицу, сунул банку с колой в карман и поежился – было сыро и промозгло. Соске скосил глаза направо – Куроо колотила мелкая дрожь. 

– Что, не пускают внутрь? 

– Охрану предупредил, да? 

– Конечно. Ну и какого черта ты тут опять делаешь? 

– Мокну, – огрызнулся Куроо. – Нравится мне здесь. Место хорошее. 

Соске посмотрел на него внимательнее и заметил большую черную сумку рядом. Тоже вымокшую. 

– А это еще что такое? 

– О-о-о, хочешь поиграть в полицейского и обыскать меня? 

– Что в сумке? 

Куроо облизнул губы. 

– Снайперка. Ждет, пока ты ее найдешь. 

Это было глупо – дразнить Соске так. 

Теперь уже он действительно насторожился. Этот Куроо крутился рядом постоянно, слишком подозрительно, слишком настойчиво для журналиста. Он не был профи в слежке, он даже близко подобраться к Рину не смог, но… Но сейчас был совсем другим – опасным. Соске вдруг – интуиция, чтоб ее, молчавшую раньше! – стало ясно: едва ли Куроо такой простак, каким хотел показаться. 

Соске решительно подошел ближе и вжикнул молнией. И в самом деле – ничего интересного. Соске вытащил из сумки ворох тряпья, который при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался формой работника почты. 

– Что, господин полицейский, нашли что-то подозрительное? – едко спросил Куроо, Соске только снова вздохнул, на всякий случай повозил рукой по влажному днищу, вытащив пачку писем, и сунул назад форму. 

– Опять собирался на приступ офиса? 

– Нет, просто подрабатываю в свободное время. Эй, ты охренел?! Поосторожнее! 

Соске отпихнул сумку подальше от себя, потер ладонью о ладонь и поднялся. Сейчас он ощущал себя по-дурацки, и это чувство ему совсем не нравилось. Он сгреб в кулаке рубашку Куроо и подтянул к себе ближе. Сказал тихо, с угрозой: 

– Проваливай отсюда. Хватит крутиться здесь. Вынюхиваешь, словно пес какой-то. Много вас таких было, все обламывались. 

– Значит, я буду первым. – Куроо облизнул губы и посмотрел Соске в глаза. 

Соске еще крепче стиснул пальцы, встряхнул его, словно мешок с мукой. 

– Что, туго с чувством юмора? – фыркнул Куроо. Он был весь мокрый, волосы налипли ко лбу, и рубашка обтягивала тело, словно вторая кожа. А еще он дрожал от холода. Или страха. 

Соске надеялся на второе. Он не стал отвечать на подначку, но подтащил Куроо к себе близко-близко и выдохнул ему в лицо: 

– Еще раз попробуешь добраться до Рина – выебу. 

Они были почти одного роста, и Соске почувствовал чужое дыхание на губах. А потом Куроо отшатнулся, осталось только ощущение чужого сердцебиения. И запах – горьковатый, острый, знакомый – совершенно не подходящий захудалому репортеру. 

Соске выпустил его рубашку из пальцев, демонстративно отряхнул руки и собирался уже войти в здание, когда послышалось тихое и, на мгновение показалось, даже насмешливое: 

– У тебя сигаретки не будет? Мои совсем промокли. 

Соске обернулся – Куроо сжимал в пальцах золотистую пачку «Peace». Она выглядела так, будто только что искупалась в луже. Соске машинально полез в карман за сигаретами – он курил такие же, – но пачки не было. 

– Нет, обойдешься, – сказал он. 

«Наверное, на столе оставил», – подумал он. 

И только войдя в офис его словно молнией ударило – откуда у почти безработного Куроо взялись такие дорогие сигареты? Конечно же на столе не было никакой пачки, и Соске понял, что Куроо умудрился вытащить ее из кармана. Кола, за которой он ходил вниз, тоже пропала. 

Соске стиснул зубы и пообещал самому себе: если появится снова, точно выебет. Чтобы неповадно было. 

Три дня после Куроо не появлялся, и Соске даже решил, что тот внял его угрозам, но сегодня он заметил знакомую кепку на углу. И появилась твердая уверенность: Куроо еще появится. Поэтому сегодня Соске остался сам следить за камерами – интуиция никогда не подводила. 

Он отхлебнул уже остывший кофе и уставился на мониторы. Если Куроо попробует пробраться в поместье, Соске из него всю душу вытрясет, но выяснит наконец, что тому надо. 

Он заметил движение на одной из камер около двух часов – в поместье давно все спали. Через пару минут отключилась камера, стоявшая на заборе. А еще через секунд тридцать на мониторе, передававшем изображение с западной части поместья, появился Куроо Он перебрался через забор и мягко спрыгнул на землю. 

Соске вздохнул, взял рацию со стола. 

– Акаши, у тебя гость. Поосторожнее с ним, не убивай и не калечь, я сейчас буду. 

– Понял, босс. – Послышалось шуршание. – Вижу его. Блядь! 

Соске побежал к западному крылу. Он осознал, что увидит, даже раньше, чем повернул за угол. Акаши лежал на земле. И, конечно, Куроо не дожидался Соске, сидя на лужайке. 

Проебал! Расслабился, упустил что-то, и… Проебал все, что только было можно! 

– Микошиба! – рявкнул он в рацию, опускаясь на землю рядом с Акаши и щупая пульс. 

Живой, только в отключке. 

– Да, семпай! 

– Живо в западное крыло! Возьми с собой ребят. 

– Понял, семпай! 

– Блядь! – выругался Соске, поднимаясь с повлажневшей травы. Винить во всем этом кроме себя было некого. 

Конечно, они не нашли Куроо. Не помогло и зафиксированное наружными камерами передвижение – а внутри Рин наотрез отказался от камер. Он был настолько против, что Соске не установил их самовольно. И зря, сейчас он это понимал. 

Недовольный разбуженный Рин, к которому Соске вломился в комнату, смотрел так, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. К счастью, Нацуми-сан уехала навестить Го, поэтому ее не было в поместье. Так что Соске мог руководить поисками, не отходя от Рина. Главное, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось. 

И когда охрана перевернула поместье с ног на голову, казалось, осмотрела под каждым камнем, Соске понял, что Куроо давно ушел – видимо, успел сделать все, что хотел, пока они метались из угла в угол. 

– Ну и что это такое? – тихо спросил Рин, который уже успел выпить кофе и сейчас был в немного лучшем настроении. 

– Репортер, – буркнул Соске. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что твои ребята всю ночь провели на ногах, ища репортера? Как он вообще пробрался сюда?! 

– Не знаю. 

– Нахуй ему это было надо?! 

– Я не знаю, Рин. Он крутился поблизости несколько дней, но я пробил его по своим каналам… 

– Несколько дней? – Рин, казалось, не поверил своим ушам. – Он был тут несколько дней, ты знал, что он тут и все равно позволил ему залезть внутрь? 

– Я уже не уверен, что это простой репортер, – сказал Соске. 

– Не уверен? 

Рин сузил глаза. 

– Знаешь, если бы мы не дружили со школы, сегодня бы ты, наверное, оказался на улице. В лучшем случае. 

Соске отвернулся к окну. Рину ничего не нужно было говорить, он и сам знал, что крупно облажался. 

К утру выяснилось – чертов Куроо пробрался в дом, полный охраны, и выкрал кейса, стоящий в кабинете Рина. В кейсе, конечно же, были документы для предстоящей сделки. Рин больше не ругался, он вообще заперся в кабинете. Из-за двери была слышен его приглушенный голос – говорил по телефону. 

Соске прислонился к стене в коридоре и честно попытался не вслушиваться – Рин все равно ему скажет, если это касается безопасности. Вместо этого он анализировал произошедшее. Он расслабился, был уверен, что Куроо – начинающий репортер, который просто пытался взять у Рина интервью. 

Ошибся. И его ошибка будет стоить «Самезуке» очень дорого. 

Куроо вырубил Акаши, сумел пробраться мимо камер и не наткнуться на всюду рыскавших охранников. Он явно был профи, который отлично сумел выставить себя профаном. Кроме того, он совершенно точно знал, где именно кейс. И, видимо, знал, что в нем лежало. Или Куроо был просто удачливым сукиным сыном, которому сразу повезло сорвать джекпот. Или вырыть себе яму, это как посмотреть. На осмотр поместья, да даже на то, чтобы найти кабинет Рина, ему нужно было бы время. А этого у Куроо не было. 

Зато у него могла быть вся необходимая информация. 

Соске сдавил руками голову, помассировал виски – от бессонной ночи в голове словно десяток рудокопов трудились. 

Если Куроо так легко проник внутрь и знал о расположении комнат, знал о местонахождении кейса, то… То это значило, что в команде Рина завелась крыса. 

Соске подавил желание побиться макушкой о стену и глубоко вдохнул, а через несколько минут услышал отрывистое: 

– Зайди! 

Рин нервно барабанил пальцами по столу. Вид у него был сердитый. 

– Ну? 

– Пока ничего. Кинул запрос по своим каналам, но пока тихо. Рин, ты… 

– Ладно, что сейчас говорить. Лучше найди мне этого Куроо. Из под земли достань, но я хочу видеть его тут. Лучше живым, грохнуть всегда успеем. 

– Сделаю. Он явно профи. Чисто сработал. Это моя вина, босс. 

– Ты у нас тоже профи, – сказал Рин. – И ребята твои тоже. Так что, получается, этот Куроо оказался лучше вас? 

Соске стиснул зубы. Он кивнул, глядя прямо перед собой. 

– Ладно, ты лучше постарайся, чтобы это был первый и последний твой проеб. Мы с Макото прикинули, что этот выльется нам в лямов шесть, не меньше. Клиенты соскочат, и даже репутация не поможет вытянуть засвеченную сделку. Черт с ними, с деньгами, но ты же знаешь, что такое засвеченный товар? 

Соске знал, поэтому и хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Плевать на деньги, но репутация Рина… 

Трель звонка заставила его вздрогнуть. 

– Что-то по делу? – спросил Рин, вставая и подходя ближе. 

Номер не определился, и у Соске закололо ладонь. Словно он сжимал не мобильник, а пистолет, и железо обжигало холодом. 

– Ответь, – сказал Рин, и Соске принял звонок: 

– Слушаю. 

– Кто-то обещал меня выебать, но опоздал на свидание… 

– Куроо?.. 

Соске поднял взгляд на Рина, тот еще теснее прижался ухом к его трубке – тоже слушал. 

– О, узнал с первого раза, это так мило, – он потянул последнее слово, и Соске стиснул кулак, чтобы сдержаться. Этот парень определенно специально доводил его. 

– Ты же знаешь, что ты больше не жилец? – спросил Соске. 

– Какой ты суровый, Ямазаки-кун. – В голосе его послышалась улыбка, и Соске ужаснулся. С каких пор он уже мог определить, улыбался тот или нет? – Не умеешь ты с людьми разговаривать. 

– Что ты хочешь? 

– О, вот это другой разговор. 

– Перестань уже нести чушь. 

– Хорошо, я всего лишь хочу встретиться с вашим главным. Я уже говорил. 

– Для статьи?! 

– Нет, конечно. Я знаю, что он нас слышит, дай ему трубку. 

Рин кивнул, и Соске молча передал трубку. Происходящее было похоже на плохо поставленную пьесу, но ему совершенно не нравилось исполнять роль главного дурака в ней. 

– Слушаю, – сказал Рин. 

Пауза, долгая пауза, или просто Соске так показалось. Он прислушивался, но Рин отошел к окну, а потом и вовсе махнул рукой, мол, выйди. 

Соске вышел в коридор и тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь – от злости даже голова разболелась. Кололо в висках, глаза горели, словно в них песка насыпали. А может не от злости, а от бессонной ночи, волнения и отвращения – он подвел Рина. 

Соске глянул на наручные часы – Рин и Куроо говорили уже минут пять, не меньше. Большая стрелка медленно подползла к шести, когда Рин громко расхохотался. 

– Куроо-сан, у тебя явно было слишком много времени. 

Соске взглянул на него с немым изумлением. 

– Значит, у забора оставил? – Рин прикрыл микрофон ладонью и прошептал Соске: – Быстро туда, где этот гад проник в поместье, заберешь там чемодан. 

Соске вышел из кабинета быстрым шагом. Он уже ничего не понимал. 

У высокого, выложенного декоративным камнем забора действительно стоял черный узкий кейс. Соске открыл его – внутри лежали три папки с документами. Ничего подозрительного – не было в нем взрывчатки, жучков и камер, Соске проверил. 

Он подхватил кейс и снова вернулся в кабинет. 

– Ну что? 

– Вот. 

Соске положил на стол перед Рином кейс. Тот долго перебирал бумаги, хмурился и сказал, наконец: 

– Вроде все в порядке. 

– Рин, что вообще происходит? 

– Ничего, – сказал тот, поджав губы. – Не с того он начал, чтобы попасть к нам. 

– В смысле? 

– Этот мелкий ублюдок устроил представление. 

– Что-о? Какое еще представление? 

– Сказал, что долго пытался попасть ко мне на прием – хочет работать у нас, – а его все время не пускали. – Рин взглянул вопросительно. 

– Ну было дело, только этот Куроо работает в газете. Сразу ясно – хотел взять интервью… 

– Нет, – жестко оборвал Рин. – Не работает и никогда не работал. 

– Рин? 

– Готовься к новому человеку в штате. Он сказал, что это просто была маленькая демонстрация, показатель его навыков. И нельзя не признать, что они у него есть. Ты сам сказал – он профи. 

– Но Рин… 

– Что? Это не я прошляпил документы, но разгребать приходится мне. Соске, придется тебе взять его на себя. Присмотрись, не пускай далеко. Если попытается нарыть на нас что-то – сразу к рыбам. Впрочем, он и так, наверняка, знает достаточно. Верткий гад, – с толикой уважения закончил Рин. – Такие люди нам нужны. 

– Но как же? Он ведь стащил кейс у нас из-под носа! А если бы… 

– Вот именно, у вас из-под носа, – оборвал Рин. – И наверное у него есть чему поучиться. И вообще, он – не моя забота, он на тебе. Разбирайся сам с последствиями. Но имей в виду, я дал слово, что мы его возьмем. И, Соске, ты плохо выглядишь. – Он вдруг подошел ближе, улыбнулся мягко и тронул Соске за плечо. – Тебе надо поспать – Куроо придет только к одиннадцати. 

***  
Три часа сна – слишком мало, чтобы выспаться, но достаточно, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Правда, особенной бодрости Соске не чувствовал. На душе было паршиво и горько. И все из-за Куроо, который должен был появиться с минуты на минуту. 

И появился. 

К поместью подъехало такси, и из машины вывалился встрепанный, какой-то заспанный Куроо, будто поднялся с постели минут пять как. 

– Привет, – сказал он Соске, стоящему у ворот. 

Соске не ждал Куроо, просто не сиделось на месте. Он кивнул на приветствие и махнул рукой, мол, пойдем за мной. 

– Какой ты неразговорчивый по утрам, – сказал Куроо, пристроившись рядом. – Плохое настроение сегодня или ты всегда такой? Слушай, попробуй вставать с другой стороны кровати, вдруг поможет? Кстати, вот. – Соске посмотрел на него и ощутил новый прилив раздражения – Куроо протягивал ему запечатанную пачку сигарет. – Я же тебе должен. 

– Оставь себе, и сделай одолжение – заткнись. 

Куроо заткнулся и молчал всю дорогу, пока Соске вел его через поместье к своему кабинету, который был и его спальней. Ребята уже давно позавтракавшие разошлись по своим постам, еще двое уехали с Рином. А Соске остался в поместье – разбираться с последствиями своей неосмотрительности. 

Появилась Аой – принесла завтрак на двоих. Соске поблагодарил ее тихо и перевел взгляд на Куроо – тот впервые выглядел удивленным. 

– Ничего себе тут у вас порядки. 

За Аой закрылась дверь, и Соске глубоко вдохнул, как перед нырком в ледяную воду. 

– Порядки как порядки. А теперь – ешь. 

И принялся за еду. Они если с общих тарелок, просто брали еду палочками и отправляли в рот. Аой, как и всегда, оказалась на высоте. 

– Это что, ритуал такой? – спросил Куроо. 

Соске снова не удостоил его ответом. 

– Раньше ты был разговорчивее. 

– Раньше ты не пытался сорвать миллионные сделки. 

– Разве я виноват, что служба безопасности проебала все, что могла? 

Возразить Соске было нечего – хрен с ним, пусть говорит что хочет. Рин приказал, значит Соске не оставалось ничего, кроме как согласиться. Да и не служба безопасности, а он, Соске, действительно проебал все, что мог. 

После завтрака Соске вкратце объяснил рабочие обязанности Куроо и сам остался с ним. Бесило, конечно, что вместо того, чтоб делать свою работу, Соске нянчил новичка… Но новичок был ой как не прост, и присматривать за ним было некому. 

Они вышли из поместья и подошли к воротам – сегодня там был Такеши. Он удивленно вскинулся, увидев Соске, но тот едва заметно кивнул, и Такеши не задал ни единого вопроса. 

– Держишь всех в ежовых рукавицах? – спросил Куроо. 

Соске мысленно застонал. 

– Лучше займись своей работой. Ты так хотел ее получить, что будет обидно, если ты вылетишь в первый же день. 

– Но что делать-то? – Куроо вытаращил глаза. 

– Охранять, – отрезал Соске. 

И вытащил из кармана сигареты. Пачка была пустой, хотя Соске помнил, что совершенно точно доставал еще одну из почти полного блока в комнате. Соске выругался и сунул смятую упаковку в карман. А Куроо, подозрительно не улыбаясь, с честными глазами протягивал ему новую, еще запечатанную пачку сигарет. Еще раз. И на этот раз Соске взял ее.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Этот Куроо… Он не был плохим. Соске ощутил это почти сразу, тем самым шестым чувством. 

Он был доставучим, наглым, насмешливым, пытался подъебнуть Соске при каждом удобном случае, но от него не исходило угрозы. Оставался еще вопрос – не дублировал ли Куроо информацию для кого-то и не шпионил ли сейчас в поместье, но интуиция подсказывала – нет. 

Хотя Соске все равно присматривался к нему. Как и Акаши с Такеши, и Такеда. Те, кто знал, кто такой Куроо на самом деле, кто видел его у поместья, относились к нему холодно и настороженно. Его почти не пускали в дом – никакой работы внутри или рядом с Рином. Куроо, казалось, не страдал из-за этого, подтрунивал над всеми, кто к нему обращался, ласково обращался к Аой «Аой-чан» и поэтому зарабатывал лишние вкусности и кофе в дни дежурства. 

А в свободное время исчезал куда-то, и хотя это было не запрещено, Соске готовился к нападению. Как ни крути – Куроо он не доверял ни на грош. 

– Босс, может, пора нам отметить принятие Куроо? – спросил Нитори в пятницу. Куроо к тому времени продержался уже больше недели. 

– Точно, Соске-семпай! – подхватил Момотаро. – Надо только с местом определиться, заказать там стол! Ох, сколько же всего надо сделать. Пятница, везде занято будет! Эх, почему мы не подумали об этом раньше?! 

– Не надо, – тихо сказал Соске. 

– Но почему, семпай?! 

– Это же наша традиция, – сказал Ямада. 

– Черт с вами, как хотите, – махнул рукой Соске. Не объяснять же, что Куроо вряд ли станет своим. 

– Ой, тогда… – Момотаро задумался… – можно сегодня! Ведь завтра выходной, и Куроо-семпай будет отдыхать… 

Соске оставил ребят обсуждать одних, а сам вышел на улицу и глубоко затянулся сигаретой. Он никогда не был заядлым курильщиком, но почему-то в последнее время курение успокаивало. Сигарета в пальцах давала ощущение контроля над собой, а запах и вкус дыма расслабляли. 

– Опять куришь? – Из ниоткуда появился Куроо, словно выпрыгнул из коробки с сюрпризом. – Слишком часто в последнее время, раньше ты курил реже. 

– Отвали, – мягко посоветовал Соске. 

В нем было все, чем должен был обладать настоящий охранник: внимание к деталям, сила, ловкость, умение становиться незаметным… Да и много еще чего, просто… 

Вместо того чтобы ответить, Куроо вытащил из его пальцев сигарету и затянулся ею. Соске задохнулся от возмущения и еще от чего-то. Он не знал названия этому ощущению, но его словно паром с головы до ног окатило – стало жарко и душно, взмокли ладони. Соске облизнул губы и вытащил новую сигарету из пачки. Прикурил и затянулся так, что закашлялся. Стало легче, наваждение, которое накатило, как только губы Куроо сомкнулись вокруг фильтра, пропало. 

Они курили молча, выпуская в густой полуденный воздух струйки дыма. Потом Соске молча вернулся в поместье, а Куроо остался снаружи. 

Кроме того, что у Куроо было много хороших качеств, он раздражал Соске так, что он едва мог удержать себя в руках и не кинуться в драку. Было в Куроо что-то… дразнящее. 

Через час к Соске подошел Момотаро – громкий и слишком эмоциональный, словно девчонка в истерике. 

– Босс, вот! Мы договорились с «Жемчужным драконом». Все, кроме Акаши и Ямады – они остаются в поместье – идут. Осталось только сказать Куроо-семпаю! 

– Ну, так скажи, – поморщился Соске. Энтузиазм Момотаро бы в мирное русло, или не совсем в мирное, но для работы… 

– Соске-семпай, а вы с нами? 

– Черт, – выругался Соске, случайно переломивший карандаш. 

– Ой, семпай, вы не поранились? Вы как? Ой, хорошо, что все в порядке, так вы с нами? Я еще Го-сан хочу позвать – она, наверное, не пойдет, но… 

Обломки карандаша отправились в мусорное ведро, а к Соске вернулось раздражение. 

– Не вмешивай в это Го, – тихо и раздельно сказал Соске, и Момотаро без слов замолчал. – А я… Если будет время – приду. Держи, – Он сунул в руку Момотаро пачку купюр. 

***   
Конечно, он не усидел в поместье. Рин, глядя на его нервозность, велел свалить с глаз подальше, и Соске его понимал. Ему бы тоже не понравилось, если бы по комнате метался кто-то, словно запертая в клетке пантера. 

«Жемчужный дракон» находился далеко за чертой города и славился своей терпимостью к клиентам. Особенно к тем, кто готов был много платить. На посвящение новичка скидывались все – никто не жалел денег. Новый член их маленькой и верной семьи – ради этого можно было и потратиться. 

Куроо сидел во главе стола и потихоньку цедил свое пиво. Ребята уже успели выпить и были совсем другими – когда Соске вошел в «Жемчужного дракона» Момотаро кинулся к нему на шею с воплем «Семпай!», а Нитори вдруг захихикал. 

По-хорошему, Куроо должен был уступить Соске свое место, но тот не пошевелился. И Соске просто скинул обувь и уселся на пустующее место между Такедой и Нитори. 

Разговор тек тонким ручейком, все разбились по парам или группам, обсуждая недавнее происшествие – забравшегося в дом вора. Куроо, который был рядом с Момотаро, замолк и совсем притих. Соске медленно жевал мясо и запивал его пивом, думая, каково это. Обвести всех вокруг пальца, а потом делать вид, что ты свой. 

Он бросил очередной взгляд на Куроо – тот почти не пил. Его бокал не наполнялся, с тех пор как Соске пришел в «Жемчужного дракона», и содержимое уменьшилось едва ли на палец. Куроо не пил, и это было слишком подозрительно. А еще он ничего не рассказывал о себе – обычно новички, чтобы скорее подружиться с остальными, охотно отвечали на вопросы. А этот не сказал ни слова о своей семье, о прошлой жизни. 

Соске еще сильнее преисполнился сомнениями. 

Информаторы так ничего и не нарыли, но слишком о многом говорили навыки и умения Куроо. Снова попадаться на легенду простого парня, который хотел работу, Соске не собирался. 

Да и Рин велел быть настороже – сделка подходила к новой стадии, и до передачи товара оставалось совсем немного. Они с Тачибаной, кажется, собирались все-таки изменить место под благовидным предлогом. Репутация репутацией, а шкура своя дороже. 

– Присмотри за ним, чтобы бед не натворил, – велел Рин в первый же день, когда Куроо остался в особняке. 

– И как, интересно? – огрызнулся Соске. – Сейчас он в том положении в доме, что пробраться внутрь ему легче легкого, если он захочет. Ты же помнишь… 

– Помню, но и ты не должен забывать, чья это вина. Мне все равно как, но он не должен сорвать сделку еще раз. Хочешь – отпуск? И забирай его отсюда подальше на две недели. Хочешь – придумай задание и занимайся им вместе с Куроо. Хоть спи с ним на одном футоне – лишь бы следующие две недели он не совал свой нос, куда не следует. 

– Уехать и бросить тебя одного накануне сделки?! – ужаснулся Соске. 

Рин впервые за весь вечер расхохотался: 

– Значит, перспектива спать вместе с ним тебя пугает меньше? 

И сейчас, когда поведение Куроо как никогда казалось подозрительным, Соске вдруг подумал, что сегодня – отличный шанс. Сделать вид, что напился, пока остальные уже навеселе, остаться в комнате наверху, а потом рвануть в поместье. Ямада и Акаши вдвоем ничего с ним сделать не смогут – Соске был уверен в этом. Они даже не поймут в чем дело, пока Куроо быстро не вырубит одного из них, а затем – второго. 

Соске не думал слишком плохо о способностях своих, он знал, на что способен Куроо. 

Вечер резко перестал быть непринужденным для Соске. Теперь он не сводил с Куроо глаз и вдруг подметил, как часто Куроо смотрит на него. От его взгляда Соске будто острием ножа кололо, а потом лезвие мягко скользило по коже, и мурашки растекались по спине и груди прохладным пятном. 

Через минут двадцать отчаянно захотелось покурить. Соске окинул взглядом всех, кто был в комнате, и поднялся. Натянул обувь и вышел на задний двор «Дракона», прикурил сигарету. Тут было тихо и как-то умиротворенно – чуть слышно шуршали ветви дерева, поскрипывал гравий под ногами, с приглушенным щелчком распахнулась дверь. 

Соске обернулся – конечно же, в дверном проеме темной фигурой стоял Куроо. 

– Что, босс, покурить захотелось? – спросил он. Голос его звучал по-другому, и Соске нахмурился, пытаясь понять разницу. Теперь Куроо дольше тянул гласные, говорил слишком развязно – словно хотел показать: смотри, Соске, я на самом деле напился. 

– Да, – сказал Соске и предложил Куроо сигарету, а потом вытащил и себе одну. – Сегодня хороший вечер. Пятница – все ребята расслабляются после тяжелой недели. Ты, смотрю, тоже. 

Куроо фыркнул и вытащил зажигалку. На несколько секунд желтый огонек осветил его лицо – блестящие глаза, покрасневшие щеки и закушенную сигарету – Куроо прикурил, и пламя погасло. Остался только оранжевый огонек, освещавший его пальцы, каждый раз, когда Куроо брался за фильтр. 

Соске вынул сигарету из его руки, мимолетно мазнув по горячей коже, и тоже прикурил. Вернул Куроо сигарету, и тот вдруг громко вздохнул, словно ему воздуха было мало, или кто-то врезал ему под дых. 

– Кажется, мне лучше посидеть, – сказал он и действительно уселся на траву, рядом с гравиевой тропинкой. – Зря я столько выпил. Я вообще не пью – не нравится, когда рвет крышу от спиртного и ты совсем не контролируешь себя. 

Соске устроился рядом – от Куроо пахло пивом и сигаретным дымом. В темноте невозможно было разглядеть его взгляд, но вот сейчас почему-то до чертиков было обидно, что Соске оказался прав. Как по нотам разыгранное представление «Пьяный», а после – почти трезвый Куроо отправится в поместье. 

– Быстро ты надрался, – сказал Соске. 

– Так пока тебя не было, мне все наливали и наливали, какой-то рыжий парняга даже решил смешать свой фирменный коктейль. – В голосе Куроо послышалась дрожь. Соске его понимал – если за дело брался Момотаро, то беда была неминуема, – и даже немного сочувствовал. – Не знаю, что он туда намешал, но меня срубило после трех глотков. 

Это звучало очень и очень правдоподобно, слишком правдоподобно, но Соске больше не собирался попадаться на наживку «хорошего честного парня». 

– И теперь все кружится, вертится, черт! – Он опустился на траву, закинув руку за голову. Послышался выдох, и Куроо снова затянулся. – Как же хорошо просто лежать вот так. 

Это все темнота, решил Соске, темнота. 

В ней любым словам невидимого Куроо воображение пририсовывало детали: задравшуюся рубашку, полоску кожи на животе, выпирающие из-под ремня острые косточки… Он будто специально вел себя так – дразнил и соблазнял, говорил таким тоном, что от него ознобом пробирало. И Соске едва сдерживался, чтобы не сунуть руку в трусы – передернуть пару раз и кончить, а после – выкинуть весь этот бред из головы. 

– Босс, – хрипло позвал Куроо. Он уже выкурил сигарету и теперь выпустил окурок из пальцев. Оранжево-красный огонек пропал в траве. – Почему я так тебе не нравлюсь? С первого дня, с первого раза, как ты увидел меня – невзлюбил. Почему? 

– Тебе кажется, – сказал Соске. Царапнуло что-то в словах Куроо, больно-пребольно, словно Соске опять упустил ускользающую деталь. – Поднимайся, пора возвращаться в «Дракона». 

– Не-а, не получится. 

– Почему это? 

– Я не смогу встать, извини, босс. Все и правда кружится, голова как в тумане – не переношу алкоголь. Вот же черт – я еще только под деревом на заднем дворе не спал! 

Блядь. Соске сцепил зубы, поднялся с травы и затушил свой окурок в пепельнице, стоящей на окне. 

– Не бросай меня тут, – раздалось жалобное. 

– Не брошу, – сказал Соске и потянул Куроо за ладонь на себя. 

Тот поднялся с трудом – кожа его обжигала даже сквозь слой одежды, – и повис на плече Соске, дыханием щекоча шею. 

– Шагай вперед, ноги хоть переставляй, принцесса. Или тебя понести на руках? 

Он обхватил второй ладонью Куроо за бедро, там, где прощупывалась жесткая полоса ремня, и мысленно застонал. Он, в отличие от Куроо, был трезвым, пара глотков пива если только запаха прибавили. И никакого объяснения, почему он так реагирует на чужое тело, у него не было. 

Стоило только на мгновенье отпустить себя, как фантазия тут же разыгралась: Соске словно наяву увидел, как стягивает запястья Куроо ремнем, толкает его грудью на стол и трахает так, что тот может только постанывать да подаваться бедрами назад. 

Возбуждение впилось раскаленными иглами, члену стало тесно в штанах. Соске зажмурился, пережидая. 

Чужая рука соскользнула с плеча, вскользь мазнула по груди, задев сосок, и Соске только еще крепче прижал Куроо к себе. Ладонь случайно – блядь! – скользнула под рубашку, и Соске не удержался – провел пальцами по гладкой коже. 

– Эй, перестань щекотать меня! – воскликнул Куроо и добавил, задевая губами шею: – Это нечестный прием. 

Соске мог бы многое сказать о нечестных приемах, но вместо этого он снова стиснул зубы и потащил Куроо внутрь. 

– Семпай, ты что, убил его? – стоило Соске пойти внутрь, как Момотаро подскочил к нему. Вот уж кого не брало никакое пойло – Соске ни разу не видел его пьяным. 

– Если кто из нас убийца, то это ты, – отрезал он. – Опять проверял новичка на прочность своим этим самым? Как ты нам его называешь? 

– Ой, бедный Куроо-семпай. Прости, семпай. 

– Да чего уж. Лучше организуй ему комнату, не тащить же в таком виде в поместье. 

Момотаро метнулся к выходу, и тут же Соске услышал его громкую просьбу: 

– Эй, хозяюшка-сан, вы оставили для нас комнаты? 

Это повторялось каждый чертов раз, когда они принимали новичка. Момотаро словно обряд посвящения проводил. 

– Уже пришли? – Куроо снова коснулся губами затылка, и Соске крупно вздрогнул. 

– Почти, – раздраженно бросил Соске и сгрузил Куроо на стул. – Посиди-ка пока. 

– Все как всегда, – вдруг пьяно рассмеялся Такеши. – Момо поит, босс таскает на себе. Новенький ничем от нас не отличается, стало быть, наш. Ну что, давайте еще по одной? Выходной завтра! 

– Такеши, тебе лишь бы нажраться! 

– Зато повеселимся. 

Соске только вздохнул – они еще близко не собирались закругляться, – и повернулся к Куроо. Тот сразу же прикрыл глаза, но Соске был уверен. Он не мог ошибиться. Взгляд Куроо не был ни капельки пьяным. 

***   
В «Жемчужном драконе» для постоянных посетителей создавались все условия. Поэтому Соске не удивился, когда по его просьбе мгновенно появился второй футон. Комнатки, правда, были небольшими, поэтому хозяйка сразу же предложила соседнюю пустующую. 

Соске отказался, и хозяйка не стала возражать. Он любил «Жемчужный дракон» именно поэтому – по желанию гостя и за соответствующую плату тут могли достать Луну с неба. 

– Семпай, ты чего? Тут что ли решил остаться? – растерянно спросил Момотаро, когда они вдвоем втащила Куроо наверх и уложила на футон у стены. 

– Да, не задавай глупых вопросов. Лучше дай это свое пойло, которым ты всех на утро откачиваешь. Оно ему пригодится. – Соске кивнул на все еще одетого Куроо. Тот негромко похрапывал, просунув ладонь под щеку. – Тут подожди, я сейчас вернусь. 

Момотаро понял его по тону – приказ и едва не вытянулся в струнку. 

На улице Соске позвонил Акаши и велел смотреть в оба. 

– Босс, думаешь, кто-то опять попытается залезть к нам? 

– Возможно, – сказал Соске. – Но что это вообще за вопросы такие? Работу свою нужно выполнять хорошо не только во время возможных нападений. 

– Понял, босс. А ты вернешься? 

– Утром. Момотаро подключишь сразу, как он вернется, я ему потом отгул устрою. Из остальных вряд ли сегодня охранники получатся. 

– Понял, все сделаем. 

Уже вернувшись в комнату и велев Момотаро сразу же двигать в поместье, Соске бросил еще один взгляд на спящего Куроо и пожалел, что сорвался на подчиненных. Они были не виноваты в его проебах и в том, что его вело от близости Куроо тоже, и виной болезненному возбуждению также были не они. 

Но сейчас было совсем не то время, чтобы расслабляться. Соске все еще не чувствовал опасности, но, как говорится, обжегшись на молоке, дуешь на воду. И он не собирался спускать с Куроо глаз, хоть Рин завтра и обсмеет его. 

Куроо заворочался и как-то болезненно сморщился, а потом перевернулся на спину. Соске только головой покачал – они даже ремень на брюках не ослабили. 

– Так, дай-ка я тебе помогу. 

Впрочем, тут скорее был иной интерес – далеко в трусах Куроо не сбежал бы. 

Тот либо действительно спал мертвецким сном, либо отлично притворялся, потому что когда Соске расстегнул ремень и стащил с Куроо брюки, тот даже не пошевелился. У него оказались безволосые ноги, почти девчачьи, как будто он их брил, и простые черные трусы. Длинные узкие ступни и тонкие лодыжки… 

Соске закусил губу, борясь с желанием прикоснуться. Это уже было слишком. 

И все-таки он прикоснулся. Легко-легко, почти не задевая кожу, провел вверх от щиколотки до икры, погладил округлое колено и мазнул прикосновением по бедру. Куроо фыркнул, заворочался, и Соске показалось, что он вот-вот проснется. Но нет, только челка от его ерзанья упала ему на лицо, и теперь Куроо морщился, словно волосы щекотали ему нос. 

Еще пара секунд бесполезной борьбы с собой, и Соске потянулся убрать длинные черные прядки. Губы Куроо были совсем рядом – приоткрытые, поблескивающие от слюны, и Соске бы, наверное, приник к ним, но… 

Хватит, оборвал он сам себя, только этого не хватало. 

Соске сам раздеваться не стал, только расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах. Спал он чутко – достаточно будет одного движения с соседнего футона. 

Возбуждение, бушевавшее внутри весь вечер, постепенно улеглось, и Соске задремал. Проснулся он от того, что Куроо со стоном поднялся и едва не упал через его ноги. 

– Куда собрался? 

Голос со сна прозвучал хрипло. 

– Ай, блядь, напугал. Поссать уже нельзя сходить?! 

– Можно, тебя проводить или сам найдешь дорогу? 

– Может, еще и подержишь вместе со мной? – огрызнулся Куроо. 

– Вали уж, – лениво сказал Соске. Штаны Куроо остались лежать на полу, сам он щеголял в трусах и мятой рубашке. За окном еще горели фонари, и небо было темным. Все еще царила глубокая ночь. 

– Так точно, босс. 

Тот выскользнул из комнаты, и Соске прислушался, о ничего не услышал. Несмотря на видимость тонких бумажных стен в «Драконе» была отличная звукоизоляция. 

Куроо вернулся быстро. Он тихо матерился и тяжело переступал, словно был еще нетрезвым. Может и был, Соске мельком глянул на дисплей мобильника – четыре утра. 

– Блядь, что же голова-то так болит? 

– А меньше надо было мешать спиртное. И не пить то, что предлагал Момотаро. 

– Твою мать, – выругался Куроо. – В этом заведении вообще есть хоть что-нибудь не алкогольное, сейчас бы море выпил. 

– Вон там, Момотаро тебе подарочек оставил. У стены рядом с дверью стоит. 

Куроо как раз переступал через ноги Соске, запнулся о край футона и едва не свалился. 

– Подай, а? – жалобно опросил он. 

– Сосем охренел?! Тебя сначала приволоки сюда, уложи на футон, а потом еще и воды в постель? – возмутился Соске. 

– Пожалуйста, – тихо попросил Куроо. – И не кричи, голова и правда болит. А то я через тебя поползу. И обратно тоже ползком. 

Соске представил, как Куроо трется о него всем телом, и снова как ошпарило. Член напрягся, головка уперлась в шов джинсов, Соске едва удержался от стона. Проще было подняться и самому принести эту чертову бутылку. 

Она была прохладной и мокрой, будто конденсатом покрылась. Возможно, Момотаро хранил ее в холодильнике или в морозилке, чтобы преподнести страждущему в самый ответственный момент. Соске не знал и не хотел знать, откуда у мелкого рыжего гада такие познания в смешивании напитков, но его знания очень часто оказывались полезными. Соске на себе испробовал конкретно этого его изобретение, и по собственному опыту мог сказать: полегчает в момент. 

Куроо потянулся за бутылкой и уперся кончиками пальцев в кулак Соске. 

– Спасибо. 

– Не за что. 

– Холодное. А что это? 

Послышались жадные глотки, и Соске зажмурился и перелег так, чтобы джинсы меньше давили. 

– На вкус вроде неплохо. Так что это за хрень? 

– Это не хрень, а подарок от Момотаро. 

– Кстати, а ты что тут забыл? 

– Тебя охраняю, чтобы не украл никто. 

– Какая похвальная забота, босс. Всем новичкам перепадает или только мне? 

Соске не ответил, и воцарилось молчание, вязкое как болото. Куроо немного повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, и громко засопел. Его размеренное дыхание убаюкивало, и Соске сам не заметил, как тоже закрыл глаза и задремал. 

А проснулся он от чужого стона. 

Не разлепляя глаз, стараясь не выдать себя дыханием, Соске пытался понять, что происходит. Равномерный шорох простыни, учащенное дыхание, казалось, сквозь зубы, звук, точно… Точно… 

Сердце пропустило удар, а член напрягся мгновенно, так, что даже больно стало. Этот чертов придурок дрочил. 

Надо было открыть глаза и потянуться, а еще лучше – сделать вид, что ничего не слышал и не видел, просто встать и поздороваться. Так бы сделал, наверное, любой нормальный мужик. Ну, дрочит и дрочит, этого не запрещено. Но отчего-то Соске не мог пошевелиться, вслушивался в хрипловатые вздохи и представлял, как Куроо выглядит сейчас. Чуть разведенные ноги под простыней, закушенная губа и открытое горло. 

Это горло хотелось погладить, прижаться к нему губами и легко укусить, так, чтобы без следов, но Куроо стало бы ясно: с Соске шутить не стоит. И дразнить его не стоит. Вдруг в памяти всплыло «выебу» десятидневной давности, и Соске с трудом подавил стон. 

Надо было выебать его тогда, вставить так, чтобы скулил и просил пощады. 

От картинки, возникшей в голове, стало совсем нехорошо. Тело, словно ватное, не слушалось, в ушах бухала кровь, а каждое движение Куроо, каждый его свистящий вдох и выдох словно толстой кистью добавляли штрихов. 

Когда терпеть стало невозможным, когда возбуждение как наркотик разошлось по венам, Соске услышал еще один стон, громкий, отчаянный, и чуть-чуть приоткрыл один глаз. Из-под ресниц он видел, как Куроо выгнулся на постели и кончил, быстро-быстро двигая рукой. 

Соске и сам застонал чуть слышно – закусил уголок подушки и непроизвольно потерся бедрами о постель. Хватило пары секунд, чтобы кончить так, что перед глазами цветные кляксы замелькали. 

Куроо, меж тем, обтерся простыней, поднялся и натянул трусы, а за ними штаны и носки. Он все еще был в мятой рубашке, которую, казалось, кто-то пожевал, а потом напялил на Куроо. 

– Эй, босс, просыпайся, – громко позвал он. – Будем завтракать и сваливать отсюда. Тут же можно поесть утром, а не только нажраться ночью? Ладно, пойду пока найду чего-нибудь. 

Он вышел из комнаты, и тогда Соске позволил себе выдохнуть. Он перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. В трусах было мокро и липко, противно в общем. Ладно, это он как-нибудь переживет и дотянет до поместья, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. 

Его больше волновало другое, и это другое сейчас искало для них что-нибудь на завтрак. С этим другим ему еще предстояло работать, это другое крупно подставило его перед Рином. Это другое наверняка готовило еще одну пакость, да и просто, как мог Соске ему доверять после всего? Но от Куроо рвало крышу так, что Соске только что кончил, только послушав как тот дрочит. 

Он застонал и подавил желание спрятать голову под подушку. 

У него, блядь, была проблема, и что с этим делать он пока не знал.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

– Как прошло? – спросил Рин. Он окинул Соске оценивающим взглядом и вдруг прыснул от смеха. Соске уставился на него с недоумением, а потом и сам улыбнулся. Рин выглядел таким… молодым, совсем мальчишкой, словно они были в школе, и главной проблемой была победа на соревнованиях. 

– Что? 

– Выглядишь так, будто ночью поспать не удалось. Что ты делал? Веселая вышла гулянка? 

– Не без стараний Момотаро. 

– О-о-о, – сочувственно потянул Рин, – все ясно. Так что ты делал, ты не ответил. 

– Куроо караулил, что еще. 

Рин изумленно приподнял брови. 

– Ла-а-адно, и как успехи? 

– Нормально, никуда, кроме сортира, не выходил. 

– Ясно, ну это только радует. Скажи, Соске, ты ему веришь? 

– Я… – потянул Соске, Рин взглянул на него внимательно, испытывающе. Наверное, нет, он не верил. Потом вспомнил, как сводило ночью тело от желания, как мутилось в голове от близости чужого тела, и как кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, и твердо отрезал: – Нет. 

Ему на мгновение показалось, что во взгляде Рина промелькнуло сочувствие. 

– Не мне тебя учить, Соске, ты и сам все отлично знаешь… – Он оборвал себя на полуслове. – Ладно, пока оставим этот вопрос. Сейчас важнее всего – завершить уже чертову сделку. 

Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошла Аой, а вместе с ней появились приятные запахи еды и свежезаваренного кофе. 

– Присоединяйся, – позвал Рин, и они не спеша, за едой, обсудили первичный план действий. 

***   
– Босс, а у нас, что, готовится что-то серьезное? 

Соске вздрогнул от неожиданности и повернулся на пятках. Конечно же, это был Куроо, кто же еще. Подкрался неслышно, и теперь улыбался, словно ему доставляло огромное удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как Соске медленно закипает. 

– Готовится, – с расстановкой сказал он. – Но вот тебе мой совет: не суйся. 

– Не доверяешь мне, да? 

Из голоса Куроо пропали веселые нотки, теперь он был серьезным и собранным. Словно он обиделся на неверие и теперь пытался проглотить обиду. 

– Пока нет, не доверяю, – сказал Соске. – Не лезь туда, куда не просят. И процент доверия к тебе сразу возрастет. 

– Вас понял, босс, – отчеканил Куроо и развернулся как-то совсем по-военному, ушел прочь. 

Соске почувствовал себя виноватым, а потом обозлился еще больше: да что за нахер?! Почему он должен отчитываться перед новеньким? Почему он должен доверять новенькому, от которого, пока, видел только неприятности? 

С приближением момента передачи товара, росло и напряжение. Даже Рин, который частенько вел себя как подросток, растерял веселость. Стены поместья будто накалялись изнутри – внутри было душно от гнетущих молчания и серьезности. 

Впрочем, на одного-единственного человека давящая атмосфера не произвела ни малейшего впечатления. Момотаро каким был идиотом, таким и остался. И Соске был за это ему благодарен. И когда из-за угла послышалось громкое: «Нитори-семпа-а-ай! Подожди, помоги мне придумать, что подарить Го-сан на день рождения!..», Соске даже замечание делать не стал. Отступил в нишу, и эти двое промчались мимо него, даже не заметив. 

Нитори был единственным, кто мог вытерпеть активность Момотаро и как-то мягко направить ее в мирное русло. 

А вот Акаши, проходивший мимо, его заметил, сначала замер настороженно, а потом кивнул и двинулся дальше. Урок Куроо, похоже, не прошел для него даром. 

А вот Куроо… Он стал как раз таким, каким Соске хотел бы видеть идеального работника: молчаливым, исполнительным, равнодушным ко всему, что его не касалось. Никаких подколов, прикосновений, навязчивого внимания, никаких сигарет на двоих. Соске даже вздохнул с облегчением – вроде он ошибся. 

И все-таки Соске скучал. 

Он мог злиться, гнать от себя любые мысли о Куроо, мог работать допоздна и выкуривать вдвое больше сигарет, но стоило оказаться в темноте комнаты, как деться от собственного воображения было некуда. 

Стоило опустить голову на подушку и прикрыть глаза, как Куроо появлялся рядом. То встрепанный, будто только с постели поднялся, то улыбающийся так, что яйца поджимались, то смотрящий пристально из-под прикрытых век. Он мог дразнить, мог поддаваться, мог расставлять ноги шире, предлагая себя, а мог – шептать на ухо всякую грязь, и Соске вело от своих фантазий, как школьника. Он представлял, как потянет Куроо за длинную челку, как поставит на колени, как заставит подчиниться… Или как жарко будет тот шептать имя на ухо, сжиматься вокруг члена и толкаться навстречу, кончая себе на живот. Соске дрочил и злился, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

И все чаще в памяти всплывало свое опрометчивое обещание: «Еще попробуешь добраться – выебу». 

Его тянуло к Куроо как магнитом. 

***   
Вечером в поместье стало невмоготу, и Соске решился: дал указания Акаши, а сам – вывел из гаража байк. Скорость и дорога легко выгонят из головы всю дурь. И море. Море всегда помогало. 

Уже у ворот, усевшись в седло, Соске набрал номер Рина. 

– Что случилось? 

– Ничего, Рин. Просто хотел сказать тебе, что я сегодня отлучусь. Акаши остается, а я буду утром. 

– Ясно. – В голосе Рина звучало понимание. Соске нечасто пользовался тем, что они с Рином знакомы еще со школы и дружили столько, сколько себя помнили. Но когда было нужно, как сегодня, когда становилось совсем не по себе, Соске оставлял жизнь в поместье и пропадал на несколько часов. Рин не возражал. – Осторожнее только. 

– Конечно, как всегда. 

– Развейся там и за меня, – попросил Рин, и Соске вдруг отчетливо расслышал тоску и усталость. Словно Рину тоже нужны были скорость, дорога и море. 

– Рин, я… 

– Езжай уже, – оборвал Рин. – А то скоро совсем к креслу прирастешь. И в отпуск не выгонишь, трудоголик чертов. 

Соске не вслушивался в его увещевания, которые больше походили на речь старшего брата. Или отца. Иногда Рин забывал, что все-таки он младше Соске. И иногда Соске забывал, что Рину пришлось очень быстро повзрослеть. 

Внутри разливалось тепло, и Соске тихо ухмыльнулся. 

– И не надо там фыркать! – повысил голос Рин. – Я все верно говорю. Все, кладу трубку, чтобы до утра о работе и не думал! 

Из динамика и вправду раздались сначала короткие гудки, а потом воцарилась тишина. Соске снова улыбнулся, сунул мобильник в карман и надел шлем. 

Рама под ладонью казалась теплой, будто Соске вывел из гаража не мотоцикл, а живое существо. И сейчас оно подрагивало всем телом, тихонько урчало, довольное, что хозяин, наконец, решил вернуться к нему. 

Соске любовно провел по черной матовой поверхности, и острый белый свет рассыпался по асфальту. А потом дорога бросилась под колеса, и ветер хлопнул по плечу, затрепетала, словно крылья, куртка за спиной… 

Соске спешил к морю. 

Машин почти не было, а те, что встречались на дороге, Соске обгонял и летел дальше. Взмокли ладони под плотной тканью перчаток, по шее щекотно скользнул воротник, но на все это было плевать. Скорость и ночь действительно выгоняли дурные мысли из головы. 

На том месте, куда обычно выбирался Соске, никого было. Он оставил мотоцикл у дороги, там, где крутой поворот выводил ее почти к самой воде. 

Вдалеке светились огни города, линия фонарей-светлячков окутывала дорогу желтым светом. А море чернело за спиной, будто залитое нефтью. Соске глубоко вдохнул сырой прохладный воздух и начал осторожно спускаться к воде, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Вечерний прибой уже закончился, вода поднялась до макушек камней, и они выглядывали из воды, как водяные на посту. 

У воды Соске всегда становилось легко. 

В юношестве, когда они только познакомились с Рином, оба увлекались плаваньем. Легкое, веселое время, когда казалось, что впереди целая жизнь. Тогда важнее всего было первым прийти к финишу, стиснуть ладонь друга, победившего вместе с тобой, разделить радость на двоих. А сейчас… 

Сейчас все было так же, только ставки намного выше. 

Быть со своей семьей, заботиться об их безопасности и счастье. У Соске в жизни не было никого важнее Рина с тех пор, как они познакомились. 

Нет необходимости в отношениях, на которые все равно не будет времени, когда можно купить любую девчонку на пару часов. 

Нет необходимости искать кого-то, когда все, кто нужен, и так рядом. 

Не нужно думать о семье, когда она у тебя есть. 

И Соске нравилась его жизнь, его устраивало в ней абсолютно все. 

До тех пор, пока не появился Куроо. 

Он остановился у самой воды и потер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Погасил фонарик и присел на влажный от брызг камень, опустил руку в воду. Волной лизнуло пальцы – море как будто бы было радо, что он вернулся. Если бы ему было пятнадцать, возможно, он бы скинул одежду и бросился в воду. Холодный залив мерцал огоньками огней у берега и ждал. 

Но Соске давно не был ребенком. 

Послышался звук шуршащих по асфальту шин, и Соске обернулся. Фарами выхватило матовый бок байка и заграждение. Такси вместо того, чтобы проехать мимо, остановилось. 

Соске нахмурился и поднялся на ноги. Волной шумно плеснуло под ноги, замочило мыски кроссовок. 

Дураков угонять его мотоцикл не нашлось бы, но Соске едва ли верил в совпадения. Приехать ночью сюда могли только за ним. 

Что-то случилось с Рином? Акаши знал, где его искать… 

Из машины вышел человек, и сердце Соске замерло на мгновение, пропустило удар, а потом забилось так, что шум крови отдавался в ушах. Сквозь него он слышал знакомый голос – низкий и хрипловатый – но не мог разобрать ни слова. Соске медленно пошел к берегу, шагая с камня на камень. 

Зачем он здесь? 

Какого, мать его, хрена?! 

Пока Соске поднялся на дорогу, Куроо успел расплатиться и машина отъехала, подсветив напоследок лицо Куроо габаритами. 

Красивый черт. Сильный, странный, опасный, непонятный. 

Наверное потому Соске так велся на него – скрутить, понять, что с ним иначе, разобрать, как интересную игрушку. Главное, не сломать. Только вот Куроо был совсем не похож на того, кто может легко сломаться в чужих руках. 

И сейчас он улыбался так, что Соске пробрало ознобом, даже кончики пальцев закололо. 

– Что ты тут делаешь? 

– Гуляю, – фыркнул Куроо, – воздухом свежим дышу. 

Соске аж кулаки от злости стиснул. Захотелось стиснуть ворот легкой куртки, притянуть к себе поближе и вытрясти из него правду. Кто он такой, зачем напросился к ним работать и почему именно сейчас. И почему он так дразнил Соске. 

А потом отпустило так же внезапно, как накатило. 

– Ну, удачно прогуляться, – сказал он и пошел к мотоциклу. – Воздух тут хороший. 

Позади послышался не то скрип зубов, не то тихий стон. 

Чужие горячие пальцы сомкнулись на запястье. Куроо перехватил Соске за руку и дернул на себя. 

– Куда собрался, Ямазаки? 

Его пальцы жгли кожу, и Соске на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Ухмыльнулся и сказал тихо, угрожающе, приблизившись так, что кончик носа почти задевал щеку Куроо: 

– Что, теперь уже не «босс»? Слишком громко гавкаешь для того, кто… 

Он не закончил – Куроо потянул его за волосы и прижался губами к губам. Теплый язык скользнул между губ, и Соске приоткрыл рот, задохнувшись. От возмущения, неожиданности и желания. 

– Сейчас мы не на работе, – сказал Куроо, отстранившись, – так что заткнись. 

Он не дал Соске времени ответить, не дал времени даже придумать ответ, снова утянул в поцелуй, прикусил нижнюю губу, втянул ее в рот, поглаживая спину Соске. Тело было непослушным, руки действовали сами, а в голове стало совсем пусто. Соске шумно выдохнул и прижал Куроо к себе так крепко, что тот застонал. А потом, не разрывая поцелуй, потерся пахом о бедро Соске. 

У него стояло. Так же как у Соске. 

– Ох, мать твою, – прохрипел Куроо, скользнув рукой ниже. Он погладил член сквозь джинсы, просунул ладонь между ног и уткнулся носом в плечо Соске. – Хочу тебя. 

От него одуряюще пахло горьковатым гелем и чем-то особенным. Соске не знал, что это, но ему нравилось. Стоило прижаться губами к взъерошенной макушке, как запах стал сильнее, и по спине обжигающей дробью рассыпались мурашки. 

Куроо сжал руками ягодицы, просунул пальцы под футболку и с силой провел по пояснице. От его прикосновений становилось жарко. Он был весь горячий, будто горел в лихорадке, и этот жар передавался Соске. Перетекал внутрь с каждым новым движением, впитывался через кожу. 

– Слушай, – задыхаясь пробормотал Куроо, – еще немного и мы трахнемся прямо на дороге. 

– Похуй, – сказал Соске и сделал шаг назад, а потом еще, к байку, стоявшему на обочине. 

– Конечно, трахнуться на мотоцикле – это намного лучше. Ох, блядь. 

Соске расстегнул его штаны, приспустил их и коснулся, наконец, члена. Провел по всей длине, размазывая смазку, стиснул крепко – как любил сам – и начал дрочить. Свой член, зажатый в джинсах, отзывался болью, стук крови заглушал тихие стоны Куроо, и Соске позволил себе соскользнуть в пропасть. Его больше не волновали ни откуда тут появился Куроо, ни что ему нужно от Рина. Все, что стало важным – его близость, горячее тело рядом, легкий запах полынной горечи и дрожащая плоть, зажатая в пальцах. 

– Не могу больше, – выдавил Куроо, перехватил руку Соске, – подожди. 

Он дышал хрипло, едва заметно вздрагивал, и Соске почему-то снова захотелось утянуть его в поцелуй. Губы Куроо оказались приятными. 

В трусах становилось мокро от смазки. Соске снова прижался всем телом к Куроо, подхватил его под ягодицы, стиснул крепко. Мягкая и гладкая кожа вызывала жажду, хотелось пить и пить чужое возбуждение, перемножить его со своим и… 

Он усмехнулся и тут же стиснул зубы. В голову лезла всякая хуйня, а Соске хотелось только одного: приставить член к заднице Куроо и войти одним толчком. Только вот… конечно у него не было смазки. Соске застонал от разочарования. Несмотря на оглушающее возбуждение, он понимал – даже если Куроо согласится насухую, удовольствия от этого будет мало для них обоих. Но стоило представить, как это будет, как губы сами собой произнесли: 

– Хочу тебе вставить. 

Куроо скребанул ногтями по животу, громко втянул воздух, словно эти слова вызвали новый виток возбуждения. Он, повозившись, расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Соске, обхватил ладонью член, и это было так приятно, что Соске забыл обо всем на свете. 

А потом Куроо повернулся, оперся локтями о байк, выставив задницу, и сказал насмешливо: 

– Вечно ты только обещаешь… 

Соске зарычал, стиснул пальцами чужие бедра, провел пальцами между ягодиц. Анус Куроо горел и едва заметно сжимался. Соске облизнул пальцы и снова погладил, введя внутрь палец на фалангу. Куроо сжался и чуть слышно застонал. Он уперся лбом в свои руки, дыша часто и громко. 

Хотелось, ужасно хотелось втиснуться внутрь, трахнуть его так, чтобы перед глазами запылали яркие пятна, но… Соске огладил нежную мошонку, помассировал анус и неторопливо провел влажной головкой промеж ягодиц. Еще и еще, дразня себя и Куроо. 

Он надавливал едва-едва, не стараясь войти, и Куроо, шипя и ругаясь сквозь зубы, уже подавался назад. 

– Блядь, – взвыл он, когда Соске снова погладил мошонку и толкнулся под яйца, – ты так и будешь там топтаться?! Так и знал, что… 

Остаток фразы потонул в звонком шлепке. 

– Помолчи, – посоветовал Соске и облизнул губы. Хотелось ударить снова, до тех пор, пока кожа на заднице Куроо не покраснеет и не станет еще горячей. 

– А то что? – Голос Куроо показался совсем чужим, он стал низким, растеряв все насмешливые нотки. Он весь дрожал, непонятно, от возбуждения или злости, но Соске надеялся на первое. 

– Иначе придется показать, что бывает, если трепаться не по делу. 

– Да пошел ты! Ох. 

Соске ждал этого, надеялся. Это было разрешение, согласие. 

Он снова ударил раскрытой ладонью по ягодице, и Куроо застонал. Соске то ласково проводил пальцами по горящей коже, то с силой шлепал, а потом проводил влажной головкой по месту удара. Когда терпеть стало невмоготу, Соске притиснулся к Куроо вплотную, член лег в узкую ложбинку. 

– Подрочи себе, – сказал Соске. 

И Куроо послушно просунул руку к члену, застонал высоко, с надрывом. 

Задница Куроо горела в тех местах, куда приходились удары, Соске чувствовал это ладонями, стискивая ягодицы так, чтобы кончить. Ему не понадобилось много времени – Куроо задрожал, напряглись его бедра, и он кончил с тихим стоном. 

Мимо пронеслась машина, и Соске успел выхватить взглядом алые пятна на округлых половинках, свою потемневшую головку, ходящую между ними, и кончил. Сперма брызнула на спину, немного попало и на темную футболку Куроо. 

Тот громко дышал, едва держась на ногах, и Соске подхватил его под живот. 

– Так и знал, что ты гребанный извращенец, – сказал Куроо, отдышавшись. 

– Тебе понравилось, ты кончил, так что у меня для тебя плохие новости – ты тоже извращенец. 

Говорить особенно было не о чем, и Соске позвал: 

– Пойдем к воде. 

– Ты что, купаться собрался?! Чокнутый ты, Ямазаки. 

Соске пожал плечами. Купаться он, конечно, не полез, но смыл сперму с члена и рук. Куроо все-таки присоединился к нему, опять ругаясь, пытаясь обтереть задницу. 

– Блядь, мы даже не потрахались, но у меня все равно болит жопа, – пожаловался Куроо. – Где справедливость? 

Вместо ответа Соске намочил ладони и приложил к тем местам, где, наверное, и вправду болело, и пожалел, что не может сейчас увидеть лицо Куроо. Тот замолчал и не говорил ничего до тех пор, пока они не вернулись к дороге. 

– Подбросишь меня до города? – спросил Куроо. 

– Подброшу, только шлем у меня один. Я не собирался никого подвозить сегодня. Кстати, а как ты тут оказался? 

– Не задавай таких тупых вопросов. 

– Следил за мной что ли? 

– Ямазаки, ты иногда такой идиот. Я просто спросил у Микошибы, куда ты свалил, – Куроо помялся, словно сомневаясь, отвечать или нет, – он сказал, что скорее всего ты будешь на этой дороге. Вроде как, ты частенько сюда катаешься. 

– Осторожнее в выражениях, – хмуро сказал Соске. 

– А то что? – Соске почти услышал ухмылку в его голосе. 

– Придется… 

– …наказать меня? Ты всегда только обещаешь. 

– Ты специально нарываешься, да? 

– Как ты догадался? – Куроо уже по-настоящему рассмеялся. – Ты забавно ведешься на все. 

Соске стиснул зубы и не стал отвечать. 

– Ладно-ладно, извини, я не буду больше дразнить тебя сегодня. 

– Допросишься ведь. 

Соске нахлобучил на голову шлем и уселся на мотоцикл. Куроо устроился позади, крепко прижавшись грудью к спине Соске и обхватив его руками. И когда байк рванул с места, Соске показалось, что Куроо сказал: 

– Ты всегда только обещаешь.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Всего два дня. Два чертовых дня осталось до передачи, два дня, после которых можно будет вздохнуть спокойно и чуть-чуть расслабиться. Два дня, после которых Соске готов был поверить в Куроо окончательно. 

Только эти два дня надо было пережить. 

Предусмотреть все было невозможно, но Соске все равно раз за разом изучал карту места и фотографии, прикидывал, где удобнее расставить людей, и откуда можно ожидать нападения. Если, конечно, кто-нибудь рискнет. 

Впрочем, идиоты всегда находились. 

Склад находился в двадцати пяти километрах от Токио, и Тачибана уже давно заграбастал его для «Иватоби». Хорошее место – открытое, просто так издалека не подобраться, но внутри было достаточно места, чтобы джип мог свободно развернуться. 

Склад стоял вдалеке от основной дороги, и можно было не бояться ненужных свидетелей. 

Можно было посадить пару ребят у дороги, чтобы проследили за поворотом. Если Соске помнил правильно, а он не сомневался в этом, то от основной дороги шел недлинный, метров семьсот, отросток – до склада. 

Соске, конечно, все помнил правильно, но все-таки съездить туда в последний раз и самому во всем убедиться было лучше, чем рассматривать фотографии. 

Он поднялся, сгреб фотографии в папку и сунул ее в ящик стола. Рин был занят бесконечными переговорами и утряской мелких вопросов, которые Соске касались едва ли. И он решил не беспокоить его – быстро смотаться туда и обратно. 

Соске вытащил мобильник, уже сидя в медленно нагревающемся салоне машины. Звонить Тачибане не хотелось, но лучше бы – хоть и внутри все скручивалось – предупредить. А еще лучше – взять с собой, чтобы не было недоразумений. 

Тачибана ответил после третьего гудка. 

– Слушаю. – Голос его прозвучал мягко, и почему-то перед глазами Соске словно наяву возникла картинка: Тачибана смотрит на звонящий телефон, со вздохом берет трубку и, отвечая, прикрывает глаза. 

– Привет, говорить можешь? 

– Здравствуй, Ямазаки-сан. Как твои дела? 

– Нормально. 

– Рад тебя слышать, ты звонишь по делу или просто поболтать? 

– По делу, конечно. 

Послышался долгий вздох, словно Тачибана пытался подавить разочарование. 

– А жаль. 

– Тачибана, сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы… 

– Хорошо-хорошо, извини. Так что за дело? – Теперь голос Тачибаны изменился, в нем появились твердые нотки, слова звучали четче. 

Тачибана, когда стоял вопрос о деле, менялся. Исчезала его напускная расслабленность, лицо становилось серьезным, острее проступали высокие скулы, а взгляд становился цепким. 

За это Соске уважал Тачибану и в то же время старался держаться на расстоянии. Маски и двуличие – это не те качества, которые он ценил в своих приятелях. 

– Я хочу смотаться на место. 

– И что тебе мешает? Сам дороги не найдешь, Ямазаки-сан? 

– Тебя на прогулку приглашаю. 

В трубке воцарилась тишина. Соске даже подумал, что пропала связь, посмотрел на дисплей. Звонок не оборвался. 

– Эй, Тачибана, ты там уснул? 

Послышался тихий вибрирующий смех, словно Тачибана прикрывал рот рукой, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. 

– Ладно, черт с тобой! 

– Подожди-подожди, Ямазаки-сан, просто это было очень неожиданно. Когда ты собираешься ехать? 

– Сейчас. 

– Ладно, тогда я тоже выезжаю. 

Соске сбросил звонок, не попрощавшись – зачем еще дольше тянуть резину, если они увидятся через полчаса или максимум минут сорок? 

За неполные пять минут разговора воздух в салоне успел раскалиться до градусов тридцати, и Соске утер выступивший пот салфеткой. А потом ткнул пальцем в кнопку климат контроля. 

Давно бы так. И не чувствовал бы себя мокрой мышью после разговора с Тачибаной. 

Дорога отняла всего двадцать восемь минут. 

Машины Тачибаны еще не было, зато у входа маячил безымянный охранник, который сначала вскочил, стоило ему увидеть подъехавший автомобиль, а потом расслабился, как только Соске вышел из салона. 

– Босс тут? – спросил Соске. 

– Нет, еще не было сегодня. 

– Сейчас появится, значит. 

Охранник вытянулся в струнку. 

И точно, через пару минут на повороте серой молнией мелькнула узкая морда «Тойоты», и машина, шурша шинами, подкатила к складу. 

Распахнулась дверца, и из салона выбрался Тачибана, как обычно, мягко улыбавшийся. Рукава серой рубашки были закатаны до локтей, в вырезе поблескивала цепочка, а пахло от Тачибаны… Какими-то цветами что ли, Соске сморщился и едва удержался, чтобы не чихнуть. 

– Как всегда гоняешь, словно сумасшедший. На тот свет торопишься? 

– Привет, Ямазаки-сан, – сказал Тачибана, чуть склонив голову. – Всего лишь хотел скорее увидеть тебя. 

Соске закатил глаза – ну как всегда. 

– Ну что, идем внутрь? 

Склад оказался таким же, как на фотографиях: длинный серый короб из бетона и железа. Да и видел его Соске прежде, просто еще никогда не прикидывал, насколько это место годится для проведения сделки. 

Соске прошелся по кругу, заглянул во все углы, чувствуя взгляд Тачибаны, сверлящий его между лопаток. Он мешал, словно настойчивое насекомое, хотелось передернуть плечами, чтобы отогнать его, только Соске знал – бесполезно. 

Через пятнадцать минут Соске решил – хватит, и пошел к выходу, где его терпеливо дожидался Тачибана. 

– Что надумал, Ямазаки-сан? 

– Думаю, достаточно будет пары наблюдателей у поворота, еще по двое снаружи. Думаю, и ваши, и наши. И мы внутри. Этого будет достаточно. 

Тачибана задумался, прикидывая. 

– Знаешь, я бы еще устроил одного вон там, – он ткнул пальцем в темный угол, заставленный коробками. 

– Не доверяешь Такахаши? – спросил Соске. 

Тачибана улыбнулся одними только губами, взгляд его остался колючим, а глаза сделались похожи на побитые морозом листья. Будто еще живое вморозили в ледышку да так и оставили умирать. 

– Доверяю, но в нашем деле верить на все сто процентов не стоит никому. 

В коробке склада будто температура упала. Соске развернулся к Тачибане лицом, перегородив путь. 

– Значит, ты не веришь даже Рину, да? Хреновый из тебя друг, значит. 

Тачибана отвел взгляд и уставился куда-то на рубашку Соске, разом растеряв всю свою силу и запал, что ли. Из него как будто вынули батарейки, и теперь Тачибана двигался все еще по инерции. 

– Ямазаки-сан, ты неправ. Рин – это другое. – Это прозвучало тихо, безжизненно, и Соске вдруг стало стыдно за свои слова. 

Пока он пытался найти себя в жизни, Рин вместе с Тачибаной и Нанасе двигались в другую сторону. И тогда как раз эти двое вытащили его, не дали пропасть. Впрочем, Соске был уверен, что и Рин вытащил их в свою очередь. Помог им, только немного иначе. 

– Ладно, извини. Пойдем уже отсюда, пора в офис возвращаться. 

Тачибана кивнул, и они вместе вышли на солнце. 

Серая капля «Тойоты» взвизгнула покрышками, мелкие камешки полетели из-под колес, и Соске только присвистнул – вот же идиот! Тачибане явно не жилось на свете спокойно. 

Он не думал о том, куда едет, просто машинально переключал скорости, выкручивал руль на поворотах и тормозил на светофорах. Из головы почему-то не шел Тачибана, даже не он, а Рин. Интересно, что они пережили, раз Тачибана говорил таким тоном? А может, лучше и не знать. А когда перед глазами появился облицованный серым камнем забор, Соске сам очень удивился. Оказывается, вопреки желанию вернуться в офис, Соске свернул к поместью. 

Оказывается, вопреки самовнушению, ему очень хотелось увидеть Куроо. Почему-то хотелось, и Соске совершенно не знал, почему. 

Машину он оставил у обочины, скользнул к воротам, и те отъехали в сторону с тихим шумом. 

Соске не позволил себе улыбнуться довольно, но одобрительно кивнул Ямаде – тот был на посту и следил за тем, что происходит снаружи. 

– Босс, все в порядке? – Это Акаши выскочил из дома, увидев Соске раньше времени. 

– Да. 

– У нас тут тоже тихо. 

– А что Куроо? 

– Куроо? – Удивление в голосе Акаши стало неприкрытым. – Босс, у него же выходной сегодня. Вызвать? 

– Нет, не стоит. 

Комната Соске была в левом крыле. Он скользнул туда, притворив за собой дверь, уселся на пол. 

Что это сейчас было? Зачем ему Куроо, когда нужно думать о том, чтобы сделка прошла как можно глаже? 

Соске застонал и подавил желание побиться головой о стену. Стенки тут были тонкие – проломить такую можно было на раз-два. 

Он все думал о Куроо, о том, как тот удачно начал искать работу как раз на стадии завершения сделки. Вспоминал переполох, устроенный им… Но теперь на чаше весов доверия было и другое: горячая кожа, крепкие, больше похожие на укусы, поцелуи, узкая дырка, которую хотелось сначала вылизать языком, а потом засадить так, чтобы в глазах потемнело… 

В висках застучало, в ушах зазвенело, и Соске застонал. Мигрень в этот раз нагрянула совсем не вовремя. 

Соске вытащил мобильник, не глядя набрал номер Рина и после громкого: «Да», прохрипел: 

– Рин, я вернулся в поместье. До вечера не появлюсь. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Рин тише и прибавил: – Таблетку съешь, не геройствуй. 

– Ладно. 

Соске сбросил звонок, и мобильник выскользнул из кулака, упал на пол. Таблетка бы не помешала, но сил, чтобы сходить за ней, у Соске не было. Он только расстелил футон и свалился на него, как был, в одежде. 

Он смутно помнил, что появилась Аой – выщелкнула пару таблеток из блистера и подала стакан холодной воды. Хрипло поблагодарив, Соске снова упал на футон, но уже улыбаясь. Появление Аой значило только одно – Рин позвонил ей, зная, что Соске сам не пойдет ни за какими таблетками. 

Соске пару раз пытался подняться с постели, заставлял себя встать, но каждое движение отдавалось ломотой в висках, и Соске снова засыпал. 

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, то понял, что в комнате кроме него есть еще кто-то. Теплые ладони лежали на висках, потирая осторожно, массируя. 

– Тише, – хрипло проговорил Куроо, наверное, почувствовав, что Соске напрягся. – Я просто пытаюсь тебе помочь. – Теплые пальцы переместились на горло, погладили ключицы, а потом ловко расстегнули несколько пуговиц на рубашке. – Повернись-ка. 

Пока Соске приподнялся, чтобы перевернуться, Куроо ловко стянул с его плеч рубашку, оставив висеть на рукавах. Соске заворчал недовольно, но на живот перевернулся, и Куроо принялся разминать мышцы шеи. Он то массировал затылок, то плечи, то спускался ниже, поглаживая вдоль позвоночника. 

То ли таблетки, наконец, подействовали, то ли прикосновения Куроо, но головная боль растворялась. На смену ей пришло возбуждение. Оно, словно паутина, оплело тело, вплавилось в кожу, проникло в каждую клетку. Легкое, как и прикосновения, невесомое, желание нарастало постепенно. Сердце зачастило, дыхание сбивалось. А Куроо все вырисовывал круги и восьмерки на коже Соске, то прижимался губами к плечу, то покусывал загривок, то щекоткой забирался под ребра. И Соске крыло чужим дыханием, шепотом и нежностью. 

Член уже неприятно упирался головкой в ткань трусов, головку сдавливало швом, но можно было потерпеть до тех пор, пока Куроо так старался с массажем. 

Наверное, тот заметил учащенное дыхание, потому что наклонился ближе, вжался твердым пахом в бедро и склонился к самому уху. Дыхание обожгло шею, а в следующую секунду язык коснулся мочки. 

Это было похоже на электрический разряд – словно кто-то ударил шокером, врубленным не на полную. Соске вздрогнул и застонал, закусил губу – стены в его комнате были очень тонкими, как и во всем поместье. Спасало только то, что соседние комнаты не были заняты. 

– Так и будешь притворяться умирающим? 

Насмешка. Опасение. Желание. 

Соске стиснул зубы и попытался вывернуться из-под Куроо. Руки его были все еще под рубашкой, которая опутала запястья и не давала толком развести их. Похоже, Соске опять просчитался. Накатил странный азарт, и Соске резко развел руки, переворачиваясь на бок. 

– Черт! – зарычал Куроо, свалившись на пол, скорее от неожиданности, чем от прыткости Соске. 

Послышался треск ткани, и Соске поднялся на ноги. Обрывки рубашки – по половинке на каждой руке – болтались на запястьях. 

– А тебе идет, – фыркнул Куроо. Волосы его сейчас выглядели еще более растрепанными, челка лезла в глаза. – Похож на какого-нибудь первобытного человека. Дубины не хватает. И шкуры какой-нибудь животины. 

Соске приподнял бровь и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на манжетах. Обрывки рубашки полетели на пол, а за ней и остальная одежда. Куроо облизнул губы и сказал негромко: 

– А вообще, к черту всякие шкуры, так даже лучше. – И от его голоса, грудного, низкого, Соске вздрогнул. Вся сдержанность испарилась – в голове осталось только хочу-хочу-хочу. Сердце билось часто-часто, стук его, казалось, должны были услышать все в поместье. А Куроо все смотрел, не сводя глаз, выглядя при этом обманчиво расслабленным и открытым. 

Соске не выдержал первым, в один шаг оказался рядом, притянул поближе, смял губы поцелуем. 

– Знаешь, – выдохнул Куроо в губы Соске, – не так я планировал провести сегодняшний вечер. – И вжался пахом в пах Соске. 

Потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы осознать, а потом еще несколько, чтобы разжать руки и отступить. Член сдавливало молнией, чувствительную плоть царапало зубчиками даже сквозь ткань трусов. 

– Эй, что с тобой? – Куроо кусал губы и теперь выглядел озадаченным. – Ты обиделся что ли? 

Соске вдохнул глубоко и постарался подавить возбуждение. Он не обиделся, нет, просто… словно остро заточенным лезвием по коже провели: еще нет пока боли, а бусинки крови уже выступили. И сам понимал – глупо. Он ведь не звал Куроо, не просил его прийти. Наоборот – велел Акаши не беспокоить его. 

Куроо пришел сам, сам затеял массаж и заставил Соске захотеть его. Сейчас бы вставить ему, войти, как давно хотелось Соске, одним толчком и трахать до тех пор, пока он не кончит. Но что-то мешало, царапало, не давало поддаться возбуждению. 

Ровно до тех пор, пока Куроо сам не перетек ближе, опустившись на колени и взявшись за пуговицу на штанах. Выдержки Соске хватило ровно на один вдох – дыхание Куроо огладило живот, его язык скользнул по коже. 

Штаны сползли вниз вместе с трусами, и Соске переступил с ноги на ногу, позволяя Куроо раздеть его целиком. Он выцеловывал живот и пах, поглаживал бедра, невесомо задевал мошонку, и от этих прикосновений все внутри сжималось в комок. Воздух, липкий и тяжелый, прильнул к коже, навалился сверху, и Соске ощутил, как подрагивают колени, схватился за плечи Куроо, чтобы не упасть. И в это время тот, наконец, взял в рот головку. 

Если бы Соске не ухватился за чужие плечи, хоть за что-нибудь, то наверное бы сполз на пол. Теплые губы сомкнулись на головке, язык огладил щель и пощекотал уздечку, а Соске застонал и тут же прикусил губу. 

Куроо пропускал член все глубже, позволяя Соске вбиваться мелкими толчками, поглаживал ягодицы. А потом качнулся назад, почти выпустив член изо рта, и снова вобрал до основания. Он сжал губы плотнее, стиснул в ладони мошонку, и Соске едва не кончил. 

Стены покачивались, а может, это раскачивался сам Соске. Он то взлетал вверх, то падал вниз, как на огромных – с поместье величиной – качелях, и никак не мог остановиться. Возбуждение переплелось с воздухом, и каждый вдох обжигал. Волосы Куроо щекотали запястье, и Соске пропустил между пальцами взъерошенные прядки, провел по щеке и положил ладонь на горло. 

Это было похоже на удар, воздух вдруг закончился, а возбуждением плеснуло в лицо, закружило и замотало. Он толкался в чужой рот и чувствовал, как глубоко входит член, а головка растягивает горло. 

Член стал еще тверже, пульсация отдавалась в висках, и Соске застонал, не в силах остановиться. Он зажмурился и снова толкнулся в жаркое тепло, а потом зашипел сквозь зубы – низ живота прошило болью, заныли яйца. Соске хватал губами воздух, не понимая, что происходит. Впрочем, боль отступила сразу, оставив только разочарование от того, что не кончил, когда оргазм уже заставлял поджаться пальцы. 

Куроо выпустил член изо рта и поднялся – он улыбался, блестели влажные от слюны губы, затуманенный взгляд казался пьяным. Он потянулся за поцелуем, прижался к Соске всем телом – когда только успел раздеться?! – и толкнулся языком в рот. 

Они свалились на футон, яростно целуясь, собственный вкус заставил возбуждение взметнуться с новой силой, и Соске подмял Куроо под себя, устроился сверху. Его член был горячим – смазка пачкала животы, и тихий жалобный стон Куроо стал последней каплей. 

Соске приподнялся, раздвинул коленом ноги Куроо и замер. Впервые он видел его обнаженным – не в скупом свете звезд или в отсветах фар проезжающего мимо автомобиля. Впервые он видел Куроо таким: с прижатым к животу членом, с раскинутыми в стороны ногами, с шалым, поплывшим взглядом; открытого и доверчивого. 

Ягодицы его были плотно сжаты, и Соске тронул осторожно мошонку, покатал яички пальцами, вслушиваясь в сбившееся дыхание. А потом опустился между ног Куроо и провел языком между яиц до основания члена и обратно. 

Куроо не издал ни звука, и Соске приподнялся на локтях – тот впился зубами в ребро ладони. Грудь его вздымалась быстро, кожа казалась повлажневшей. И Соске улыбнулся довольно, вернулся к прерванному занятию. 

Вылизывать Куроо оказалось сладко. Сладко прослеживать языком то, как он расслабляется и зажимается, как вздрагивает, отзываясь на прикосновения, как стонет приглушенно и отчаянно. И как подкидывает бедра, как подхватывает себя под коленями, открываясь еще сильнее… 

Соске поглаживал языком между ягодиц, надавливал на анус, вылизывал его, проникая внутрь совсем чуть-чуть, и Куроо шептал хрипло: 

– Еще-еще-еще, – сбиваясь и громко сглатывая. 

Палец вошел внутрь легко, и Соске согнул его немного, толкнулся им глубже, и Куроо тряхнуло. Стон разрезал липкий воздух, заметался между стен, и Соске тоже застонал, пережимая основание члена. 

– Я больше не могу, – тихо сказал он. Слова застревали в горле, дыхание сбивалось, и Соске вытащил палец, облизнул второй и снова вставил. Толкался часто, стараясь задеть простату, поглаживал стоящий колом член и массировал мошонку, а Куроо метался по футону, то ли надеясь уйти от проникновения, то ли стараясь насадиться сильнее. 

Воздух скручивался пружиной, возбуждение не давало дышать, и торопливое, невнятное: 

– Да хватит уже, просто вставь мне! – огрело по голове словно мешком. 

Соске больше и вправду не понимал, что нужно делать и как. Все, чего он хотел – войти в узкую дырку. 

Самообладания хватило только на то, чтобы наскоро смазать себя слюной. Он приставил член к приоткрытому анусу, толкнулся внутрь. Головка входила болезненно медленно, а Соске затягивало водоворотом. Он толкнулся сильнее и закусил губу, стиснул в кулаке член Куроо и принялся дрочить. 

Перед глазами вспыхивали и меркли разноцветные кляксы, стоны отзывались ломотой в яйцах, и когда Соске, наконец, вошел целиком, комната распалась на мелкие кусочки. Вокруг не было ничего – только лоскутки, обрывки реальности. Закушенная губа Куроо и искривленное, словно от боли, лицо, его член, перевитый венами, с красной блестящей головкой, сжимающееся кольцо мышц и пальцы, впившиеся в руку Соске, притягивавшие ближе. Еще ближе. Он кончил в два толчка, повалился на Куроо сверху, не прекращая двигать рукой. И замер, тяжело дыша, когда на пальцы брызнула горячая сперма. 

Сил не осталось, желания двигаться тоже – Соске бы так и остался лежать на Куроо, если бы тот не прохрипел чуть слышно: 

– Ты тяжелый, слезь с меня. – И пихнул его в бок. 

Огрызаться не хотелось, шевелиться тоже, но Соске все-таки сполз на футон рядом. 

Сколько они пролежали так, он не помнил, понемногу приходило в норму дыхание, мурашки, расходившиеся с оргазмом, больше не кололи кожу, замерзали голые ступни, а живот стягивала сперма. 

– В душ бы, – сказал Куроо. 

– Тебя надо отвести за руку? 

– Нет, сам дойду. 

– Тогда вперед. 

Куроо пошевелился и застонал. 

– Слушай, это нечестно – у меня будет болеть задница после каждой нашей встречи? 

– Тебя что-то не устраивает? – Соске зевнул и поднялся, огляделся по сторонам. Обрывки рубашки, как и остальная одежда, валялись по всей комнате. Одеяло сбилось к порогу, а на футоне расплылось мокрое пятно. Поднявшийся Куроо выглядел так, словно пытался не рассмеяться, на бедрах его подсыхали подтеки спермы. И от одного его вида – взъерошенный, затраханный, довольный – Соске снова ощутил возбуждение. – Ладно, к сведению принял, в следующий раз растяну тебя получше. И смазку куплю. 

Куроо все-таки заржал в голос, а потом крепко стиснул Соске в объятиях и поцеловал. 

– У меня были другие планы на вечер, но получилось даже лучше. 

В душ они кое-как добрались часа через три, умудрившись не попасться на глаза никому из охраны. И сегодня Соске бы даже рад, что когда-то давно Рин не позволил расставить камеры внутри. 

*** 

Наутро стало стыдно. И за пятна на футоне, и за засосы на шее, и за синяки на бедрах Куроо. Но хуже всего было то, что Соске забыл обо всем на свете, забыл даже о сделке, подготовка к которой шла почти четыре месяца. 

Куроо одевался быстро, в кои то веки без подъебок и шуток. Казалось, он тоже сожалеет о том, что не ушел ночью. Просыпаться вместе было неловко. 

Уже одевшись, Куроо подскочил ближе, чмокнул в губы и подмигнул: 

– Ну, счастливо, босс. – И умчался прежде, чем Соске успел бы что-то сделать. 

Неловкость рассыпалась карточным домиком, словно ее и не было. 

День пролетел так быстро, что Соске и заметить не успел. Он собрал ребят, раздав указания. Нитори и Момотаро должны были войти с ними, Акаши, Ямада и еще двое – остаться снаружи, и пара ребят на повороте. Все шло по плану. 

Звонок от Тачибаны, к сожалению, тоже был частью плана. Тот предлагал вечером встретиться, чтобы обсудить окончательный рисунок охраны. 

Соске согласился. 

На встречу он поехал сразу из офиса – «Жемчужный дракон» подходил не только для попоек, но еще и для переговоров. Если кто-то хотел остаться незамеченным, в «Драконе» были отдельные кабинки. 

– Тачибана, – Соске кивнул ему, скидывая обувь и усаживаясь на циновки. – Давно ждешь? 

– Всего несколько минут, не волнуйся. Ты не опоздал. 

– Я знаю. 

Тачибана улыбнулся и спросил: 

– Что закажешь, Ямазаки-сан? 

– Без разницы. Что-нибудь съедобное и с мясом. На твой вкус. 

– Отлично, тогда, наверное, свинину с соусом? 

– Мне все равно. 

Звонко пиликнул мобильник – пришло сообщение. Соске вытащил телефон и вгляделся в дисплей – номер был незнакомым. Сообщение заставило вздрогнуть и разозлиться. 

«Я надеюсь, что это по работе, а не свидание». 

Соске обернулся, но увидел только стены кабинки. Тачибана как раз делал заказ, почувствовав взгляд Соске, он приподнял брови: 

– Ты хочешь заказать что-то еще, Ямазаки-сан? 

– Нет. 

– Тогда у нас все. 

Официантка кивнула и выскользнула за дверцу. В узкой щели Соске успел заметить знакомую всклоченную шевелюру. 

– Какие-то проблемы? – спросил Тачибана. – Плохие новости? 

– Нет. – Соске стиснул мобильник так, что он едва не захрустел. – Давай к делу. 

Пока они ждали заказ и обсуждали расстановку бойцов, мобильник снова звякнул: 

«А ведь сейчас ты мог бы заняться кое-чем поинтереснее». 

– Ямазаки-сан, ты переменился в лице. Точно все в порядке? 

– Я выйду на минутку. 

– Конечно. Но не задерживайся, скоро принесут мясо. – Голос Тачибаны стал холодным, и Соске снова вспомнил о вмерзшей в лед еще зеленой листве. 

Соске вышел из кабинки, огляделся по сторонам, но Куроо нигде не было видно. Как он вообще прознал о том, что Соске сегодня встречается с Тачибаной? И что это за… сцены ревности? 

К черту. 

Соске зло вдавил кнопку выключения мобильника и вернулся к Тачибане. Через несколько секунд вошла официантка с тяжелым подносом, и они принялись за еду. Тачибана больше не спрашивал о том, что случилось, мобильник больше не звякал сообщениями, а Соске все сильнее раздражался. Он почти не чувствовал вкуса того, что жевал – свежая, истекавшая соком свинина казалась картоном. 

Мысли все время возвращались к СМС-кам и, получалось, слежке? Куроо что, следил за ним? Или просто случайно оказался в «Драконе», который находился далековато от поместья, и сложно было представить, что Куроо просто собирался поужинать тут. 

– Ладно, – Тачибана отложил в сторону палочки, – вижу, что сегодня ты сам не свой, Ямазаки-сан. Не хочу больше задерживать тебя. Лучше бы тебе до завтра решить эту проблему и сосредоточиться на… 

– Сам знаю, – перебил Соске и вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. – Извини. – Он поднялся, вытащил несколько банкнот и оставил их на столе. – Спасибо за ужин и сотрудничество. Завтра все пройдет успешно, я уверен. 

Он уже почти вышел из кабинки, когда услышал: 

– Не своди завтра глаз с Такахаши. Я ему не верю. 

***   
Если раньше в поместье царили лихорадочная подготовка и напряжение, то сейчас было тихо. Затишье перед бурей. 

Куроо нигде не было видно, но когда Соске включил мобильник, то снова посыпались сообщения и о пропущенных звонках, и неприличные. От которых жаркой волной залило щеки и шею, и в штанах стало тесно. 

Вот же идиот. 

Соске набрал номер, с которого приходили СМС-ки, и услышал: «Абонент не может быть вызван», сказанное равнодушным женским голосом. Пробить, кому принадлежит номер, не было проблемой, но, во-первых, Соске был уверен, что это Куроо, больше некому, а во-вторых, Тачибана был прав – сейчас стоило переключить внимание на другое. Правда, тот еще советовал разобраться с проблемой, но не искать же сейчас Куроо по всему Токио. 

Рин был в кабинете – спокойный и собранный, и глаза его поблескивали, как у мальчишки. То, ради чего он работал последние месяцы, должно было вот-вот успешно завершиться, и Рин, похоже, был счастлив. А Соске был счастлив вместе с ним. 

– Как прошел ужин? – спросил он. 

– Нормально. 

– Вечно из тебя все подробности надо вытягивать. – Рин тряхнул головой и вдруг широко улыбнулся, ярко блеснули зубы, на правой щеке появилась едва заметная ямочка. – Ай, ладно. Давай на сегодня перестанем работать? Знаешь, я слышал, что Сасабе-сан сейчас открыл небольшой бассейн… 

– Слышал? – рассмеялся Соске. – Я слышал, что ты ему с этим неплохо помог. 

– Ой, да ладно, как не помочь бывшему тренеру? Так вот, может, махнем до Шибы? Уверен, Сасабе-сан нам не откажет. 

– Еще бы. 

– Мне кажется, или сейчас это был сарказм? 

– Тебе кажется, – фыркнул Соске. – Только прокатимся с ветерком тогда? 

– Соскучился по байку? 

– Нет, просто твой уже застоялся. 

– Точно, ну тогда рванули? – Его голос подрагивал, и Соске вдруг понял, что спокойствие Рина напускное, и что сейчас ему надо выпустить пар. Да и Соске это не помешало бы. 

– Рванули, – согласился Соске, улыбнувшись. 

Он выкатывал свой мотоцикл из гаража, когда туда спустился Рин. 

– Я позвонил Сасабе-сану, тот сказал, что предупредит охранника. Кажется, старик обрадовался тому, что мы не забываем плавание. 

– Да уж. Бассейн раз в полгода – это не забываем? 

– Слушай, Соске, что с тобой? 

– Ничего, извини. 

Он ждал, что Рин продолжит расспрашивать, пока не выцарапает из него правду о Куроо и всем остальном, но тот пожевал губу и улыбнулся снова по-мальчишечьи: 

– Спорим, что я тебя сделаю? И на байке, и на дорожке? 

– Посмотрим. 

Соске надел шлем и уселся на байк. Азарт Рина вдруг передался ему – совсем как в детстве или в юности, когда важнее всего было обойти соперника на дорожке в бассейне. Асфальт рванул под колесо, заблаговременно распахнутые ворота пронеслись мимо так быстро, что будка охраны показалась пятном света. 

Рядом рычал мотоцикл Рина – Соске почти не слышал, просто чувствовал его всем телом, – и они мчались наперегонки к Шибе, притормаживая на перекрестках. Тогда Соске смотрел в сторону и опять же не видел, чувствовал, как от Рина волнами исходит возбуждение и азарт. 

Они притормозили на парковке, толкаясь плечами, влетели в здание бассейна, и охранник, сонно моргая, проводил их в раздевалку. 

– Я был первым, – сказал Рин, как только за охранником закрылась дверь. 

– Тебе показалось. 

– Нет, я обогнал тебя на полколеса. 

– Ладно-ладно, как скажешь. – Соске скинул куртку, вытащив плавки из внутреннего кармана, и Рин последовал его примеру. Потом они, оскальзываясь, облились душем и рванули опять бегом к бассейну. 

– Как поплывем? – спросил Рин, взобравшись на тумбу. 

– Мне все равно. 

– Баттерфляй еще помнишь? 

– Смотри, сам не отстань! 

– Тогда на счет «три»? 

Рин считал, а перед глазами Соске проносились годы их дружбы-соперничества, за которые они сблизились так, что стали почти братьями. 

– …три! 

Вода разошлась и обняла, облепила тело. Соске взмахивал руками, отталкивался ногами, вдыхал через два гребка и чувствовал, как все на свете становится неважным, отходит на второй план. Сейчас были только они с Рином, их давнее соперничество и вода. 

Первый круг он проиграл, на второй они пришли почти одновременно, а третий Соске выиграл, обойдя Рина на полкорпуса. 

Они провели в бассейне часа два, лежа на воде и плавая на скорость. Когда стрелки на часах, висевших на стене над тумбами, сошлись на двенадцати, Рин с сожалением сказал: 

– Пора возвращаться. 

– Угу. Кстати, кажется, мы немного перестарались. – Натруженные мышцы гудели, но это была приятная усталость. Такая бывает либо после хорошей тренировки, либо после секса. – Черт, завтра будет болеть все. 

Они выбрались из воды и прошлепали в раздевалку – вытираться, а душ уже в поместье. 

– Думаю, – Рин обернулся и глянул хитро из-под мокрой челки, – тебе не повредит массаж. Только не шумите как вчера. 

– Рин! Ты что?! Ты!.. – Соске хвата губами воздух, не зная, что сказать. Но Рин уже вытирал волосы и насвистывал что-то тихо, притворяясь глухим. 

Возвращались в поместье они не наперегонки, а наоборот, неторопливо. Усталое тело требовало принять горизонтальное положение, глаза слипались. 

– Как поплавали? – спросил Акаши, помогая Рину вкатить мотоцикл в гараж. 

– Отлично, надо будет повторить. 

Соске только кивнул – уж он-то с радостью. Перед сном захотелось покурить, и он вышел на улицу. Открыл почти полную пачку сигарет и только понял, что за прошедшие четыре дня не скурил ни одной. 

Табачная горечь приятно растеклась на языке, и Соске довольно потянулся. В кармане завибрировал мобильник, и Соске вспомнил, что когда собрался в бассейн перевел его на беззвучный. 

«Так ты еще и с Рином трахаешься?» 

Опять тот же номер. Куроо. 

Злость затопила изнутри. Плевать было на слежку, на тупые СМС-ки, но это было слишком. Соске снова позвонил и, выслушав: «Абонент не доступен», аккуратно набрал ответ: «Пошел нахуй». 

Стало легче. Затушив недокуренную сигарету в пепельнице, Соске вошел в дом и сразу же пошел в комнату. К черту душ и идиота, шлющего СМС-ки, завтра будет тяжелый день, и ему надо было выспаться. 

А в комнате его ждал сюрприз: Куроо спал, свернувшись кубком на футоне и подсунув ладонь под щеку. 

Соске моргнул пару раз, но Куроо не исчез. Снова завибрировал телефон, и Соске машинально посмотрел на дисплей: 

«Скажи мне это в лицо». 

Соске тихо выдохнул, подошел ближе и взял со стопки аккуратно сложенной одежды его телефон. Снаружи, притворив за собой дверь, Соске попытался разблокировать телефон. Не вышло. Тогда он отправился к Нитори – тот был у них спецом по всякой электронике. 

Нитори, конечно, спал, но проснулся сразу же, стоило тронуть его за плечо. И с первой попытки понял, чего хочет от него Соске. 

– Придется повозиться, – зевая сказал он. 

– Это нужно сделать сегодня. 

– Да, босс. – Нитори поднялся и вернулся к столу с каким-то ящичком. Пока он колдовал над мобильником, Соске отправился на кухню – за двумя порциями кофе. На кухне было тихо – Аой либо уже ушла спать, либо сегодня у нее был выходной. Казалось, да, выходной. Но сварить кофе Соске был и сам в состоянии. 

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Нитори. Он надел очки, и теперь свет монитора отражался в них сине-зелеными бликами. 

– Кстати, можешь пробить один номер? 

– Чуть позже, ладно? 

Соске терпеливо ждал, подавляя злость и ярость. Кто-то, кажется, пытался настроить его против Куроо, натравить на Куроо, и этот кто-то был здесь, в поместье или рядом. Откуда бы тогда эта мразь узнала об обеде с Тачибаной и про поездку с Рином? 

За пределами поместья сложно было угадать, кто был с Соске – на Рине был шлем. А вот внутри… 

Чем дольше думал об этом Соске, тем паршивее все это выглядело. Особенно, если учесть, что до встречи с Такахаши оставались считанные часы. 

– Есть, – спустя полчаса сказал Нитори. Соске вынырнул из своих мыслей и подошел ближе. На экране монитора появлялись ряды цифр и иероглифов – Нитори коротко комментировал их. Список звонков, список контактов, журнал сообщений… 

Конечно же, Куроо не отсылал со своего телефона тех сообщений. Сейчас Соске был уверен на все сто процентов, что Куроо вообще ничего не знал об этих сообщениях, и даже допускал, что обознался там, в «Драконе». 

Кто-то разводил его, как пацана, и Соске едва не повелся. 

Если бы он не видел своими глазами спящего Куроо, когда пришла последняя СМС-ка, то, наверное, и вправду послал бы его к чертям при следующей встрече. И объяснений бы слушать не стал, а может, просто постарался бы сделать больно. То, что ему самому было больно от того, что пришлось бы рвать отношения, Соске осознал только сейчас. И то, что он называл это отношениями, тоже. 

Только сейчас. 

– Погоди, это что? – На экране промелькнули знакомые цифры. 

– Номер, в списке контактов не значится. Это входящий вызов. Погодите, сейчас поищу были ли еще звонки. 

Их оказалось всего четыре и все входящие. Разговоры по нескольку секунд, самый длинный – тридцать четыре. 

Не успел Соске обрадоваться тому, что Куроо, казалось, не замешан в этой херне, как перед его глазами появились доказательства. Конечно, знакомство мудака, славшего Соске СМС-ки и Куроо, еще не доказывало то, что Куроо задумал какую-нибудь гадость против Рина. Но это был повод насторожиться и не доверять ему ни на гран. 

– Босс, смотри-ка. Я влез в базу данных оператора, и, кажется, нашел, кому принадлежит этот номер. Ёшико Хаджиме, родилась в восемьдесят девятом, пятого июля. Сейчас попробую найти, кто это. 

Пальцы Нитори снова запорхали над клавишами, а Соске тупо пялился в экран. Внутри разливалась чернота. Все-таки прав был чертов Тачибана – надо было разобраться с этим еще вечером, а не позволять себе расслабиться. 

– Черт, – сдавленно прошептал Нитори, и что-то в его голосе заставило Соске снова сосредоточиться на данных, выведенных на монитор ноутбука. 

Оттуда на него равнодушно взирала умница Аой, которая так хорошо справлялась со своими обязанностями уже пару месяцев, которая умело растворялась в комнате так, что ее можно было не заметить. Милая девочка, которая не забывала о кофе для охраны, и которая имела доступ почти в каждый уголок поместья, и никто бы даже не заподозрил ее. Вспомнилось, как эти двое флиртовали, когда Аой приносила Куроо перекусить, как натурально они знакомились, ничем не выдав себя. Никак не показав, что они давно, судя по давности звонков, знакомы. 

Она вполне могла собрать для Куроо информацию о расположении камер, могла рассказать, как лучше пробраться внутрь и сколько на его пути встретится охранников. И, конечно, могла вызнать все о передвижениях Рина, о том, в каком месте он будет… Единственное, никто в поместье не обсуждал подробности сделки, и, наверное, конкуренты – полиция или даже «Иватоби» – поняли, что одной ей не справиться. И появился Куроо. 

Зачем? 

– Ямазаки-сан, что с вами?! – тихо заверещал Нитори. Соске так сильно сдавил кружку, что та лопнула в его руках, и уже остывший кофе – не отпил и глотка, Соске даже забыл про него – пролился на пол и штаны. 

– Все в порядке, – тихо сказал Соске. – Все хорошо. Сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты снова собрал этот чертов мобильник, и я отнесу его на место. Никто не догадается, что мы в нем поковырялись? 

Нитори быстро кивнул и, не задав больше ни единого вопроса, принялся собирать телефон. 

Штанина, облитая кофе, липла к ноге, ладонь саднило – наверное, осколок кружки впился в кожу, и Соске раздраженно обтер грязные подтеки о штаны. Потом, все потом. Сначала – вернуть телефон Куроо и зайти к Рину. 

Куроо еще не проснулся и даже не пошевелился, когда Соске осторожно вошел внутрь. Во сне он выглядел младше, чем на самом деле, уязвимее. Открытое мальчишеское лицо, копна волос, сползшая на лоб, подложенная под щеку ладонь… Соске поглядел на него с минуту, а потом вышел и притворил за собой дверь. 

***   
Рин, который еще не успел лечь, выслушал его молча. Он не переменился в лице, не воскликнул: «Я же говорил тебе не подпускать его близко!», только спросил: 

– Что ты теперь будешь делать? – Он задал вопрос таким тоном, что внутри у Соске все заныло. 

– Сделаю все, как надо. Не переживай. 

– Я не переживаю, – вздохнул Рин, – не думаю, что он нам помешает. Тем более, раз мы об этом узнали и предупреждены. Я беспокоюсь о тебе. 

– Все нормально. 

– Ладно, тебе виднее. Если что, ты знаешь, где меня искать. 

Соске кивнул. 

– Я пойду. 

– Спать? 

– Вернусь в комнату, иначе будет совсем подозрительно. 

– Думаю, зря ты, – Рин снова вздохнул. – Не отдохнешь толком, разве ты теперь сможешь уснуть рядом с ним? 

– Нет. 

– Тогда займи любую гостевую. 

– Рин… 

– Я понял-понял, ты чертов упрямец! Вали уже отсюда, чтобы до утра я тебя не видел. И все-таки постарайся поспать – завтра тяжелый день. 

– Хорошо. Спокойной ночи. 

– Опять язвишь, да? Нахватался, да? 

– И в мыслях не было, – Соске улыбнулся. 

– Ладно, иди уже. 

Соске вышел из кабинета и прислонился спиной к стене. Прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на том, что он чувствовал. 

Внутри было пусто; злость, отчаяние и надежда – все это куда-то пропало, словно в черную дыру их затянуло. Соске оттолкнулся от стены и неторопливо зашагал к ванную, находящуюся в его крыле, – штанина уже почти высохла и теперь поскрипывала от каждого движения, а кожу противно стягивало. Он долго стоял под душем, глотая горячие капли, а потом вытерся наскоро и ввалился в комнату нагишом. 

Куроо заворочался и сонно потер глаза, зевнул и проговорил хрипло: 

– Ты чего так долго? 

– Занят был. 

– Уладил свои дела? – Куроо потянулся всем телом, как большой и ленивый кот, потом снова перевернулся на живот и стал наблюдать за Соске. 

– Почти. Осталось немного. 

– Ну и хорошо, а то ты в последнее время на себя не похож. 

– А ты уже знаешь меня так хорошо? – вскинулся Соске и тут же глубоко вдохнул. Сейчас было крайне нежелательно показывать осведомленность. Куроо не дурак, он легко догадается, если Соске будет вести себя не как обычно. 

Обычно – это как в те пару раз, что они оставались наедине? 

Тогда они трахались, ну, у пляжа тоже считалось. Но сейчас Соске был уверен, что у него не встанет. Он не хотел Куроо, не хотел даже находиться с ним в одной комнате. Вся кошачья томность, его желание, каждый взмах ресниц или улыбка сейчас казались насквозь фальшивыми. 

Все это пронеслось в голове за доли секунды, пока Куроо ответил: 

– Не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Если честно, я знаю только то, что говорили о тебе ребята, а еще – ты любишь хороший секс и скорость. 

Соске достал трусы из шкафчика и натянул их, взял свой мобильник и поставил будильник на утро. Больше ему нечего было делать, и пришлось укладываться на футон. Он лег так, чтобы задевать плечом руку Куроо. А тот продолжил: 

– Эй, может, расскажешь о себе еще что-нибудь? 

Он перевернулся на бок и теперь выводил что-то пальцами на груди Соске. Пальцы его были прохладными, но кроме этого Соске не ощущал ничего. Он заговорил только, чтобы не молчать. 

– Раньше я плаваньем занимался, еще в школе, даже в профи хотел. Было дело. – Пальцы, вычерчивавшие узоры на груди, раздражали, и Соске перехватил их, легонько сжал, рассчитывая силу. – А потом не получилось – травма плеча, и все. Большой спорт был для меня закрыт, да и малый тоже. Дураком был – жил одним днем. 

– А сейчас? 

– И сейчас дурак, – отозвался Соске. Почему-то открыться перед Куроо сейчас оказалось легко. Все то, в чем он не сознался бы Рину, что никогда бы не сказал родителям, сейчас казалось неважным, незначительным. А еще, может, потому, что Соске знал – завтра все будет кончено. Все закончилось еще сегодня, едва ли начавшись, в тот самый момент, когда Соске осознал, что Куроо – лжец. – Бросаюсь с головой, живу одним днем. 

– Зато живешь. 

Это прозвучало тихо, но почему-то задело. Соске еще сильнее стиснул пальцы Куроо, сглотнул громко и облизнул губы. 

– А ты? Теперь твоя очередь рассказывать. 

Он сказал это и понял – дурак. Соске все еще, где-то в глубине души, надеялся, что все иначе. 

Захотелось вскочить и сломать что-нибудь, разнести комнату да и все крыло вдребезги, двинуть Куроо так, чтобы тот не мог подняться с постели неделю. Или, может, подставиться под удар – чтобы все проклятые мысли исчезли из головы. Чтобы снова вернулись покой и равнодушие. 

– Да что я? Тоже занимался спортом серьезно, еще когда был в школе, тоже собирался в профи, тоже получил травму, и дорога в большой спорт оказалась для меня закрытой. Думаю, ты меня поймешь – первое время жил, словно во сне. С утра вскакивал на тренировку и, уже выйдя из дома, вспоминал, что я больше не могу играть… Паршивое было время, да. Но друзья поддержали – Кенма и вся остальная команда. 

О, да, Соске его понимал. Понимал, как может понять только тот, кто сам пережил это. 

И как он не мог понять Рина, бросившего спорт, чтобы заниматься бизнесом. Раньше не понимал, а сейчас уже понял, конечно. С возрастом. Потому и оставил его, перестав общаться. Потому и пытался оборвать с ним связи – Рин получил то, чего у Соске не было, но все равно бросил это. Душили злость и обида, смешанные с непониманием: «Почему он, черт возьми, добровольно бросил то, ради чего мы все так старались, ради чего мы жили?!». Со временем понял, что жить можно и без спорта. Жизнь, она, оказывается, не заканчивалась с травмой. 

Правда, пришло это понимание почти год спустя. Рин уже успел познакомиться с парнями из «Иватоби» и вляпаться во все это. И, когда они встретились, щеголял подпиленными «по моде» зубами. И Соске не просто дал утянуть себя за собой – он сам с радостью прыгнул в омут. Зато рядом, зато вместе, как раньше. Надежное плечо рядом – это дорогого стоит. 

Сейчас если Соске и жалел о чем, так это о том, что пытался отдалиться когда-то. И сейчас он с пугающей ясностью осознал, что пытается сделать то же самое – отдалиться, чтобы не было еще больнее. 

– Ладно, завтра тяжелый день, так что вечер откровений окончен, – сказал он. 

Куроо только вздохнул и ткнулся губами в его плечо. 

– Что, значит, ты не в настроении сегодня? 

– Нет, и правда устал. 

– Тогда, спать? 

Соске кивнул, прикрыв глаза. Рядом зашевелился Куроо – приподнялся и подтащил ближе одеяло, накрыл их обоих. А потом он перевернулся снова набок и засопел тихо и уютно. Казалось, он задремал сразу же, стоило ему замолчать, а Соске не мог уснуть долго. Слепо пялился в потолок и думал-думал-думал, прокручивал в голове события прошедших недель и пытался понять: где он все-таки налажал. 

Он заснул под утро. И, проснувшись от противного треска будильника, понял, что во сне потянулся к Куроо и обнял его, крепко прижавшись грудью к спине. 

Это открытия не прибавило хорошего настроения. 

День обещал быть чертовски тяжелым.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

– Все чисто, босс, – в наушнике раздался чуточку искаженный голос Акаши, но Соске его узнал. 

– У нас тоже, семпай! Мы уже идем к тебе. 

– Пожалуйста, не кричи так, – взмолился Нитори, и Соске его понимал – у самого голова была квадратной. 

Аой так и не появилась в поместье с утра, впрочем, Соске не сомневался, что ее отсутствие осталось бы незамеченным. Все вокруг были слишком заняты другими делами, чтобы обращать внимание на прогул прислуги. Да и не подумал бы, что исполнительная и такая обязательная Аой могла не явиться на работу. Но Соске заметил – первым делом утром заглянул на кухню, а потом – к будке охраны у ворот. 

«Не видел, не приходила сегодня». 

Соске для острастки сделал короткий выговор, и Кента вытянулся в струнку. 

Настроение стало еще хуже. 

Куроо тоже испарился – после пробуждения бросился одеваться, только скупо чмокнул Соске в щеку. 

– Удачи сегодня. И будь осторожен. 

Соске попытался удержать его – слова царапнули, но Куроо уже смылся, и некогда было его разыскивать. И не до него было – главное, чтобы Куроо держался подальше от Рина и склада. А потом… 

Соске надеялся, что он как-нибудь разберется с ним. Если это еще потребуется. 

В помещение склада было душно и одновременно с этим холодно. Зябли пальцы, и Соске сунул руки в карманы пиджака. Он еще раз мысленно прикинул, кто из его людей где находится, и тяжело вздохнул. Ныли виски – то ли мигрень опять подступала, то ли сказывалось напряжение последних дней и почти бессонная ночь… 

Соске мысленно пообещал себе, что когда все это закончится, он все-таки возьмет отпуск – махнет на недельку на Окинаву или на какой-нибудь остров поблизости. Где будет жариться на пляже целый день и плавать, не думая о работе и Куроо. 

Зазвонил мобильник – на дисплее высветился номер Казуи, оставшегося в офисе. 

– Ямазаки-сан, Мацуока-сан, Тачибана-сан и Нанасе-сан только что выехали к вам. Думаю, будут минут через сорок. 

– Спасибо. 

Соске кивнул высокому очкарику, который прохаживался по складу вместе с ним – Рюгазаки, кажется – и тот кивнул в ответ, негромко скомандовал что-то в рацию. 

Давно было пора – уже темнело. Идеальное время для обмена, идеальное время, чтобы нападать. Подступавшие сумерки скрадывали очертания предметов, и Соске еще раз пожалел, что не смог как следует выспаться. 

В помещение склада ввалились Нитори и Момоторо, споря о чем-то почти шепотом, а следом за ними – невысокий блондин, который шумел так, что Соске поморщился. 

– Рей-чан! 

– Тише, Нагиса-кун, сейчас не время для твоих шуточек. 

Нитори и Момотаро подошли ближе. 

– Семпай, ну как? Они уже в пути? Они уже едут, да? Скоро можно будет поужинать, да? 

Соске закатил глаза. 

– Пожалуйста, Момо-кун, – взмолился Нитори. 

– А я что? Я ничего, я есть хочу, мы же тут торчим с обеда, а уже время ужинать… 

– Хватит, – рявкнул Соске. 

Момотаро захлопнул рот, Нитори изумленно уставился на Соске, а ему самому стало стыдно за свою несдержанность. 

– Сначала дело, а потом я всех вас угощаю в «Драконе». 

– Босс, – в наушнике зазвучал голос Шоуты, – приближаются машины. Похоже, это наши. 

– Похоже или точно? 

– Точно, я вижу следом машину Мацуоки-сана. 

– Понял, ждем. 

Соске обтер в момент повлажневшие ладони о пиджак и бросил быстрый взгляд на Рюгазаки. Тот хмурился – видимо, его человек докладывал ему то же самое. 

– Уже, да? Уже? 

– Момо-кун! 

– Я ведь молчал! 

Они продолжили переругиваться полушепотом, и на этом спасибо, а Соске было не до них. Он выскользнул на улицу, где уже подъехала машина, из которой вывалились человек пять – простые бойцы, тренированные, подкачанные, группа поддержки Такахаши. 

А через минуту, наверное, заблестев фарами, одна за другой к складу свернули три машины. Соске узнал серебристую каплю «Тойоты» Тачибаны и хищный оскал темного «Лексуса» Рина и блестящий тупой, будто обрубленной мордой джип Такахаши. 

Рядом возник Рюгазаки, поправил очки и уставился на подъезжавшие машины. Охрана Такахаши разбрелась по территории, и никто им не препятствовал. Первым делом необходимо было убедиться, что все чисто и боссу не угрожает опасность. 

Рин первым вышел из машины, и Соске поспешил к нему. 

– Ну как? 

– Все в порядке. Момотаро и Нитори внутри, остальные – как и договаривались. 

Зашуршала шинами «Тойота», притормаживая, и из нее выбрался похожий на труп Нанасе. Из всех друзей Рина этого Соске не любил больше всего – даже Тачибана и то был приятнее. Впрочем, Соске с ним не спал и не видел по утрам постную рожу, так что лишь бы работал с Рином, а не против него, и Соске был готов его терпеть. 

– Ямазаки. 

– Нанасе. 

– Вы как два ребенка, ей богу, – Рин закатил глаза. 

– Они и есть два ребенка, – сказал Тачибана, подойдя ближе. Рин рассмеялся, а Соске промолчал. Отчего-то в прохладном голосе ему померещилась нежность. 

– Макото, не говори так. 

– Извини, Хару. 

– Ну что, кажется, Такахаши-сан, наконец, готов вытащить свой зад из машины? Так что нам пора, – сказал Рин, и атмосфера сразу переменилась. По спине Соске поползли мурашки – что-то в словах Рина заставило напрячься и посмотреть по сторонам. 

А потом он ощутил чужой взгляд всей кожей. Он ввинчивался между лопаток и мешал сосредоточиться на разговоре Такахаши, Нанасе и Рина. 

Чутье, которое ни разу не подводило прежде, сейчас требовало сгрести Рина в охапку и увезти подальше от опасности, но Соске не мог так поступить. Единственное, что ему оставалось – напряженно вслушиваться в ощущение и предсказать нападение за секунду до того, как оно произойдет. 

Тачибана тоже напрягся и едва заметно кивнул – дал понять, что тоже заметил. Значит, Соске не померещилось. 

Такахаши занимался сборкой электротехники, и сейчас Рин и Нанасе договаривались о большой партии. Кроме телевизоров и приставок Такахаши приторговывал еще кое-чем. И сейчас это «кое-что» подъезжало внутри фуры. 

– Босс, они будут у вас через пару минут, – в наушнике раздался голос Акаши. 

Соске незаметно тронул Рина за плечо, и тот кивнул – понял. 

Условия обговорили давно, и то, что происходило сейчас – простая формальность. Товар должны были выгрузить на складе «Иватоби», а потом Тачибана и Рин распределят его между собой. 

– Предлагаю после – поужинать в «Моримото», отметим удачное начало сотрудничества. 

– К сожалению, не получится, – сказал Рин, и Соске вдруг уловил в его голосе странную брезгливость. – После этой встречи меня ждут еще дела. 

Такахаши кивнул с разочарованием и повернулся к Нанасе, а Соске тихо прошептал: 

– Что с тобой? Разве вежливо так отказываться? Он нам больше не нужен? 

Рин сделал вид, что не услышал. Или и вправду не услышал слов Соске. 

Снаружи послышалось гудение фуры, а потом ворота склада распахнулись, и машина въехала внутрь. Такахаши улыбнулся: 

– Вот, как мы и договаривались. 

Рин улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Я хочу посмотреть. Вы не против, Такахаши-сан? 

– Конечно-конечно. 

Такахаши махнул рукой, и двое из его людей бросились к фуре. Громко звякнули железные затворы, заскрипела под подошвами выложенная картоном поверхность. Рин вместе с Нанасе и Такахаши подошли к раскрытому зеву грузовика. 

А потом мир сошел с ума. 

Снаружи раздались шум и грохот, предупреждающее: «Это полиция, не пытайтесь оказать сопротивления», звуки выстрелов. 

– Акаши, что там?! 

Тот выкрикнул что-то в ответ, но Соске не расслышал. Он выхватил пистолет из кобуры и бросился к Рину, Тачибана был рядом – с Нанасе. Он прикидывал, как увести Рина и Нанасе, как вытащить своих, вступивших в перестрелку. Как выбраться из этой передряги. И откуда тут взялась полиция?! 

Они оказались спина к спине, прикрывая друг друга, и Соске услышал шипение Такахаши: 

– Тварь, ты меня предал! – Взгляд его был злой, колкий. 

«Он ведь сейчас набросится на Рина!» 

Вместо обвинений в предательстве, вместо того, чтобы доказать Такахаши, что они заодно, Рин рассмеялся. Этот смех, фальшивый, искусственный, был слышен даже за грохотом, доносившимся с улицы. 

– Ты бредишь, – сказал Нанасе, и только спустя несколько секунд Соске понял, что слова эти предназначались Такахаши. 

– Соске, скажи нашим, чтобы прекратили перестрелку. 

– Что?! 

– Делай, как я сказал. 

– Всем перестать, – рявкнул Соске. Рядом Тачибана скомандовал своим то же самое, только мягче и спокойнее. 

Он больше не понимал того, что творилось вокруг. Рин и Нанасе, похоже, точно спятили. А им с Тачибаной оставалось только выполнять указания. 

– Мы не хотим разногласий с полицией, у нас честный бизнес, – сказал Рин. – Вот документы, которые подтверждают покупку большой партии приставок. А правда ли в фуре приставки, так мы это сейчас узнаем. 

Такахаши покраснел, потом побледнел. Выражение его лица сменилось за секунды. Вот еще острый колючий взгляд пригвождал Рина к полу, а сейчас на дне его глаз плескались отчаяние и безнадежность. 

Сквозь приоткрытые двери склада стекались полицейские и люди в штатском. Соске увидел, как скрутили Микошибу и Нитори, как Акаши поднял руки вверх, спрятав пистолет, как защелкнули наручники на Рюгазаки и Нагисе. 

Все это походило на кино про гангстеров или бандитов, которых в конце вяжет полиция. Соске крепче сжал рукоять пистолета. 

– Опусти оружие, Ямазаки. 

Слева раздался знакомый голос, и Соске еще крепче стиснул пальцы. 

Он догадывался со вчерашней ночи, но никак не хотел поверить. А сейчас пришлось довериться своим глазам. Слева, расслабленно и как-то лениво, стоял Куроо. На нем не было шлема, волосы торчали на макушке, длинная челка спадала на правый глаз. Темно-серый жилет поверх защитного цвета формы, в руках – девятимиллиметровый зиг, направленный на Соске. 

– Опусти оружие, босс, – тихо повторил Куроо. Рядом с ним возникла Аой с пистолетом наизготовку – разом погрузневшая в форме, разом подурневшая со сменой статуса. И почему Соске думал раньше, что у нее приятная внешность? 

Хотелось направить дуло прямо ей в лицо и нажать на курок. 

Хотелось подбежать к Куроо, сгрести в кулаки воротник и встряхнуть так, чтобы зубы клацнули. Спросить – какого черта?! 

Но Соске остался рядом с Рином. 

– Ты… Ты! – выдохнул Такахаши. Он стоял позади своих людей, притиснутый к боку фуры. – Почему ты это сделал? 

– Ты ведь знал, что я Мацуока? – спросил Рин. – Но вряд ли ты подумал о том Мацуоке, который умер из-за тебя пятнадцать лет назад! – Он выкрикнул это зло, и Соске вдруг припомнил, что отца Рина убили. Он никогда не спрашивал, как тот погиб. – У нас честный бизнес, – повторил он, – и контракт на поставку электроники. Так что нужно просто позволить полиции осмотреть фуру. 

Рин улыбнулся. Не одними губами, как обычно, а широко, во весь рот, так что стали видны его подпиленные зубы. 

– Ублюдок, – зашипел Такахаши. 

Соске обернулся на его шипение и понял, что случится, за секунду до того, как это произошло. 

Такахаши вскинул оружие, предупредительно вскрикнул Куроо, а Соске одним движением перетек между Рином и Такахаши. Выстрел грохнул одновременно с трех сторон. Плечо пронзило болью, обожгло и стиснуло разом. Громко вскрикнул Рин, один из громил Такахаши свалился на пол, из простреленной груди на бетонный пол полилась кровь. Второй, хватаясь за бок, поволок Такахаши к дальней стене. 

Правая рука плохо слушалась, и Соске перебросил пистолет в левую. Прицелился – мразь, которая хотела убить Рина, не должна была дышать тем же воздухом, что и он. Телохранитель Такахаши отстреливался – палил беспорядочно, и пули вышибали песок из бетона, отскакивали от металлической арматуры и застревали в пологе фуры. 

Плеснуло осколками автомобильное стекло, Рин дернул Соске на себя, и пуля, которая должна была размозжить голову Такахаши, пролетела мимо. 

– Черт! Черт! Черт! – лихорадочно повторял Рин, ощупывая плечо Соске. Ладони его окрасились алым. Тачибана оттеснил от них Нанасе, что-то шепча ему на ухо, а Нанасе с непривычно перекошенным лицом смотрел на стекающую с руки Соске кровь. 

– Все в порядке, – сказал Соске. – Я в порядке, Рин. Дай мне встать. 

– Нет, они сами разберутся. 

К ним подскочил Куроо, бросил быстрый взгляд на рану Соске стиснул зубы так, что желваки на щеках заиграли, и умчался прочь. Аой бросилась вслед за ним, снова послышалась череда выстрелов и проклятий, но Соске не было до них дела. 

Рин жив, и это главное. Тачибана и Нанасе целы – это важно. Его ребята, хоть их и приложило немного, тоже были в порядке. Плевать на Куроо, плевать на Аой, плевать на все на свете, раз близкие были целы. 

– Прости-прости-прости, – как заведенный повторял Рин. – Это все из-за меня. Из-за меня. Прости, Соске… 

А потом разом все кончилось. Затихли выстрелы и крики, больше не было слышно топота. Кровь уже промочила рукав пиджака и рубашки, намок и пиджак Рина, который тот прижимал к плечу. 

В голове у Соске было пусто. 

Один раз к ним снова подходил Куроо – уже без жилета, молчаливый, тревожный. Он смотрел на Соске, а Соске смотрел на него и не чувствовал ничего, кроме всепоглощающей усталости. 

– Ему срочно надо в больницу. – Это Тачибана. – Черт, крови-то сколько. 

– Скорая уже подъезжает, – сказал Куроо. 

– Но разве с вами не было машины? Бред какой-то. 

– Ну извини, что не позаботились об этом заранее. 

– Тихо, – сказал Рин. – Все будет хорошо. – И снова принимался извиняться. 

Если бы мог, Соске бы попросил Рина перестать. Он ни в чем не винил его. Он все еще ничего не понимал – как получилось то, что вышло. Он подумает обо всем произошедшем потом, после, завтра. Если оно для него наступит. 

Тяжелое, вязкое беспамятство, когда выплываешь из него, зацепившись за что-то, накатывало волнами. Прикосновение к щеке, тихие слова утешения… Соске смутно ощутил, как его тащат к машине, руку прострелило болью, и он застонал. 

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, а потом раздался вой сирены. 

Перед глазами мутилось от потери крови, хотелось спать-спать-спать и забыть обо всем, что происходило сегодня. А еще лучше – последний месяц. 

*** 

Плечо заживало быстро, даже удивительно. Доктор Сугивара говорил, что это потому, что Соске не привык бездельничать и уже торопится выйти на работу. 

На самом деле, было иначе. Соске не спешил вернуться, скорее, ему не нравилось лежать на одном месте. В больнице было до одури скучно, и было время подумать. Чем дольше Соске думал, тем меньше ему хотелось возвращаться. 

Пуля прошла навылет, не задев ни кости, ни сухожилий, так что, как сказал доктор, его выписывали послезавтра. Еще несколько дней постельного режима, минимум нагрузок и осмотр раз в два дня в течение двух недель. Впрочем, Соске так надоело лежать без дела, что он был готов согласиться на что угодно, лишь бы его выпустили из больницы. За месяц шов должен был рассосаться сам, не было необходимости отлеживать бока столько времени. 

Соске прикрыл глаза. 

Рин уже приходил – он, наконец, рассказал о том, что случилось с его отцом. И разговор этот почти не принес облегчения. 

Пятнадцать лет назад Такахаши подставил своего партнера во время сделки, так что отца Рина сначала посадили, а потом уже убили в тюрьме. 

– Я не думал, что этот болван начнет палить, когда полиция окружит нас. – Он кивнул на плечо Соске. – Спасибо, что спас меня. И извини за то, что не рассказал тебе обо всем этом раньше. 

Рин выглядел как угодно, но только не раскаивающимся. Он подтащил стул к постели Соске и сейчас смотрел ему в глаза прямо и открыто. Соске поморщился. 

– Больно, да? – Рин неверно истолковал его движение и, наконец, вроде смутился. – Черт, я должен был предусмотреть это. Если бы не ты, я бы сейчас мог бы кормить червей. Кто знает, куда бы выстрелил этот псих. 

– Слушай, Рин, – тихо сказал Соске. – А как же все твои разговоры о репутации, о том, что ты держишь свое слово, о том, что мы провалим сделку? 

Рин вздохнул. 

– Очень давно я поклялся отомстить Такахаши. Знаешь, как тяжело смотреть на белую от горя мать и плачущую Го? И отказаться от мечты тоже непросто. Но еще хуже, когда остаешься один на один со своими горем и проблемами… Тогда мне помогли Макото и Хару. 

Он сделал паузу, прикрыл глаза, а потом вскочил на ноги и начал расхаживать по палате. Соске снова ощутил вину, хотя Рин его ни в чем не упрекал. 

– Сначала мы действительно хотели втереться Такахаши в доверие, заставить поверить нам, а потом подставить. И не смотри на меня так, я поклялся, что ему будет так же плохо, как и отцу. До последнего момента мы действительно думали, что все пойдет по этому плану. А потом очень вовремя вмешался этот Куроо. Я уж не знаю, специально ли он позволил тебе раскрыть себя под прикрытием, но что случилось, то случилось. После того, как ты ушел от меня вечером, я позвонил Макото. Он поднял свои связи, и в итоге мы вышли на начальника. Оказалось, управление уже давно интересуется Такахаши, и они надеялись подобраться ближе, внедрившись к нам, как к более мелкой и не такой значимой компании. Утром Макото встретился с Цугавой, а к обеду мы уже переиграли наши планы. Теперь просто сделка стала совместной операцией с полицией, но, к сожалению, нельзя было рассказывать кому-то. – Рин остановился и снова посмотрел Соске в глаза. Взгляд его остался таким же: прямым, твердым, без капли сожаления. – Я так загорелся этим. Я и не надеялся, что Такахаши так быстро окажется за решеткой! Думал, придется выжидать еще несколько месяцев, накопать побольше компромата, заставить Такахаши довериться нам… 

– Я понял, Рин. Ты, наверное, сейчас счастлив? 

– Да. Наконец, убийца моего отца получил по заслугам. 

– Наверное, все получили по заслугам, – сказал Соске. Накатывали усталость и безразличие. – А что Нанасе и Тачибане с этого? 

– Это Макото придумал план. Давным-давно, когда я чуть не подох в уличной драке. Они тогда нашли меня и вызвали скорую. А потом даже в больнице навещали. А подрался по глупости. Злой был постоянно из-за беспомощности и бессилия. Меня отправили учиться в Австралию, а оттуда вышибли из-за постоянных драк. Все время лез на рожон. Мать не знала сначала, так что пару недель я в больнице провалялся, там и с Макото и Хару как-то подружились. – Рин прикрыл глаза, лицо его на мгновение переменилось, словно изнутри засветилось. – Я к нам в квартиру перебрался, они снимали в Токио на двоих, нашел работу… Через месяц маме позвонил, знаешь, я не лучшим сыном был. 

– И что потом? 

– Потом Макото предложил план: сначала войти в какую-нибудь группировку, обрасти связями, а потом организовать свою. На самом деле глупая затея, как и вся моя жизнь. Но как-то у нас получилось. Мама помогла кредитом, Хару продал свой дом, а Макото, оказывается, уже давно к тому времени собирал деньги. За фасадом тихони скрывается самый настоящий хищник, – Рин улыбнулся. – Вот уж кто из нас настоящий бизнесмен и умеет вкладывать деньги. За пару лет небольшой капитал превратился в солидную сумму, а потом ты знаешь. У нас появилась «Самезука», а Макото и Хару основали «Иватоби». Две разные компании, две разных семьи. А потом ты знаешь, уже начал работать с нами. 

– Значит, для вас все это игра? Поместье, компания, связи – это все появилось для того, чтобы отомстить Такахаши? 

Рин тяжело вздохнул. 

– Соске, ты всегда меня понимал. Много лет ты был рядом, понимая меня с полуслова. Так почему же сейчас ты прикидываешься полным кретином? Может, все это появилось из-за желания отомстить. Да, тут ты прав, с этим не поспоришь. Но теперь это уже не просто игра, не просто компания и не просто люди. Ты спросил, что с этого было Макото и Хару? Да это вся их жизнь. Тоже по-глупому. Они бы могли закончить университет, если бы не выловили меня из сточной канавы. Сейчас все совсем иначе, чем десять лет назад. Это больше не игра и не способ отомстить – это вся наша жизнь. И твоя тоже. 

– Моя, – эхом откликнулся Соске. 

– Я был так рад увидеть тебя, я был так счастлив, когда ты решил присоединиться к нам. Я пойму, если ты решишь уйти, и буду счастлив, если решишь остаться со мной. С нами. 

Соске помолчал с минуту, а Рин, наконец, плюхнулся на стул и уставился перед собой. 

– Значит, ты не знал о Куроо? 

– Не знал, что он коп? Нет, до тех пор, пока ты не рассказал об этой Хаджиме, которая, оказывается, работала у нас. Кстати, наш проеб, в будущем надо тщательнее проверять всех чужих. Правда, мы не думали, что полиция заинтересуется нами так быстро… Они напарники, как я понял. Кто-то слил им информацию о сделке с Такахаши, и Аой, то есть Хаджиме, внедрилась к нам. Как раз в то время ушла эта, как ее, неважно, в общем. А как у нас оказался Куроо, ты знаешь. Только я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем он подставился и полез к нам. Аой было достаточно, чтобы добыть всю необходимую информацию. 

– Я тоже этого не понимаю. – Соске тяжело вздохнул. – Я вообще в последнее время ничего не понимаю. 

Рин поднял глаза и криво улыбнулся. Вот теперь взгляд его был по-настоящему виноватым. 

– Может, тогда, стоит поговорить с Куроо? 

– Посмотрим. 

– Все еще злишься, да? Слушай, Соске, ты извини, что я скрыл от тебя. Это было наше дело – Макото, Хару и мое. 

– Но всех остальных это касалось тоже, Рин. Ты подставил не только Такахаши, но и своих людей. Меня, Микошибу с Нитори, Акаши и остальных, которые прикрывали тебя. Как теперь мы все должны тебе верить? – последнее он выкрикнул так громко, что из коридора в палату заглянул Казуя. 

– Ямазаки-сан? Мацуока-сан? Все в порядке? 

Рин кивнул, а Соске снова откинулся на подушки. В груди ворочалась не обида, это было поганое чувство страха. А что если бы в той перестрелке погиб Микошиба или Нитори, а если бы ранили кого-то из людей Соске, как бы он смотрел им в глаза после? 

– Я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, друг, – тихо сказал Рин. – Я не прошу тебя остаться, если ты решил уйти. Я просто хочу сказать, что у меня больше не осталось секретов. Подумай об этом, пожалуйста. 

Он, казалось, хотел коснуться руки, но передумал и только улыбнулся, а потом вышел из палаты, притворив за собой дверь. 

Рин больше не приходил, только звонил раз в день – спрашивал о самочувствии. Он не пытался узнать решение Соске, не подсылал Нитори или Микошибу, и Соске был ему за это благодарен. Он и сам не знал, как быть. 

В коридоре послышался шум и громкие разговоры, протестующий писк медсестры, а потом – Соске мысленно застонал – голос Микошибы: 

– Ямазаки Соске-семпай, мы к нему. – Голос медсестры потонул в шуме, а потом раздались вопли Микошибы: – Как это «не положено»? Уже и фрукты принести нельзя? И даже бургер? Ужас, вы тут семпая угробите! Такая симпатичная и такая вредина, мы все равно навестим семпая. 

– Момо-кун! 

Они ввалились в палату к Соске: Микошиба угрожающе размахивал набитым пакетом, Нитори пытался ухватить его за локоть и одновременно извинялся, а молоденькая Сацки пыталась закрыть собой дверной проем и не пустить «нарушителей» к больному. А за их спинами маячила, кажется, половина службы безопасности. 

– Ямазаки-сан! – взвизгнула Сацки. 

– Семпай! Ну ты как? – Микошиба, который, наконец, добрался до нужной палаты, завопил еще громче. – Как здоровье? Чем они тут тебя кормят? Голодом, наверное, заморили, ты, кажется, похудел. И побледнел. И вообще, плохо выглядишь, но ничего, сейчас мы тебя накормим!.. 

– Момо-кун! 

– Микошиба, перестань пугать Сацки-сан и помолчи. Нитори, что происходит? 

Микошиба замер, и, казалось, Сацки аж рот приоткрыла от удивления. А Нитори тихо вздохнул: 

– Извините, я просто предложил Момо-куну навестить вас, а за нами собрались все, кто не был на дежурстве. И Рин-сан не возражал. Только сказал, чтобы мы бедлама не устраивали, но это же Момо-кун. 

Нитори вдруг нахмурился и дал Микошибе подзатыльник. 

– Ай, Нитори-семпай! 

Сацки, которой вернулось самообладание, приняла грозный вид и уперла кулачки в бока. 

– Так, я поняла. Вы все соскучились по Ямазаки-сану, но больному для выздоровления нужен покой. Так что сейчас вы быстро и тихо желаете ему скорейшего выздоровления и выметаетесь отсюда. Это больница, а вы превращаете ее в сумасшедший дом какой-то! – она повернулась к Соске. – Я уйду, чтобы проверить, как остальные больные, а вы проследите, чтобы через десять минут тут никого не было. 

– Обещаю, – сказал Соске, стараясь не рассмеяться. Пока Сацки командовала, она не смотрела на Микошибу, а тот уже, казалось, нашел себе новую возлюбленную. На радость Рину и Го, и к прискорбию Сацки. 

Десять минут пролетели незаметно, Соске выслушал быстрый отчет Акаши и даже немного сплетней от Микошибы, заверил всех, что чувствует он себя отлично и помирать не собирается. И вообще, выписывается через два дня. 

– Отлично, семпай! Мы уже тебя заждались! 

Соске улыбнулся и кивнул. 

– Нам пора, – мягко сказал Нитори и добавил, глядя Соске в глаза: – Ямазаки-сан, мы все ждем вашего возвращения. 

Подчиненные Соске потянулись из палаты, а Нитори подхватил Микошибу за шкирку. Он не командовал, но почему-то даже шумный Микошиба слушался его, если это было нужно. Они отлично справлялись и без Соске. 

В палату заглянула Сацки – проверить, сделано ли так, как она велела, – и улыбнулась. 

– Ямазаки-сан, не думала, что у вас столько друзей. Надо же, думают, что мы вас тут голодом морим, – она фыркнула и вошла в палату. – Хорошо, что они вас навестили, вы на глазах переменились. А это, – она сунула руку в пакет и вытащила промасленный сверток, – я все-таки заберу. Нельзя вам пока такое. 

Гамбургер пах дивно, и Соске вдруг ощутил голод, которого не чувствовал в последние дни. И желание вернуться. 

Он поднялся с постели и залез в набитый фруктами и соком пакет. Если он хоть немного знал Нитори и Микошибу, то в самом низу обязательно был еще один гамбургер, на случай если этот изымет бдительный персонал. И точно. Еще один лежал в пластиковом контейнере. 

Соске вытащил пакет сока и контейнер и уселся на постель. 

Сацки была неправа – Микошиба и все остальные не были его друзьями. Это была его семья. А семью он никогда не бросит.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Вещи на следующий день привез Такеда, и у него Соске спросил о Куроо.

– Не видел его уже почти неделю, – сказал тот и пожал плечами. – Чертова полицейская крыса.

Соске не был с ним согласен, но в то же время не мог не согласиться. Все было так: Куроо оказался полицейской крысой. От осознания не стало больно – только чуть заныло простреленное плечо, но оно еще только заживало, так что это было нормальным.

– Босс, а во сколько вас завтра отпустят? Я подъеду за вами или еще кто…

– Не надо, – сказал Соске, – сам доберусь. Такси, что ли, в этом городе нет?

– Сразу из больницы – и в такси? – Такеда покачал головой, но спорить не стал.

У Соске была маленькая квартирка в спальном районе. Он бывал там редко, но пожилая соседка – Киоши-сан – приглядывала за ней и раз в неделю наводила порядок за умеренную плату. И сейчас Соске порадовался тому, что не продал ее и не сдал в свое время, несмотря на советы.

У него было место, куда вернуться. Точнее, оставалось место, куда он мог сбежать. Не то чтобы он собирался прятаться, просто… Возвращаться к Рину прямо сейчас не входило в его планы. И в то же время, они все – единственная семья, которая у него была.

Соске, поморщившись, натянул выглаженный пиджак и вышел из палаты. Кивнул медсестре, заглянул к доктору – тот был занят – и вышел на больничный двор. Вдохнул полной грудью густой полуденный воздух, словно сигаретой затянулся. Голова закружилась.

«Покурить бы».

Но сигарет, конечно, не было.

У ворот больницы маячила черная «Ауди», и Соске фыркнул – пока его не было, ребята совсем распустились. А потом дверца распахнулась, и показалась знакомая встрепанная шевелюра. Тут же неприятно засосало под ложечкой.

– Привет, – сказал Куроо. Соске кивнул в ответ. – Тебя подвезти?

– Не нужно. Я уже говорил Такеде, что доберусь сам.

– Что, хочешь сказать, я зря все утро караулил у ворот?

– Сам виноват, никто не просил.

– Подожди. – Куроо в три прыжка оказался рядом, осторожно взял за локоть. – Нам надо поговорить.

– Может быть, но я не хочу разговаривать.

– Ямазаки, ты что, идиот?

Соске аккуратно высвободил руку и посмотрел на Куроо. Наверное, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Куроо вдруг отступил на шаг.

– Да, наверное, я идиот, раз так легко повелся.

Слова отдавали обидой и ревностью, и Соске поморщился.

– Слушай, я ведь не прошу многого. – Куроо сунул руки в карманы и отвел взгляд. – Давай я подвезу тебя, а по дороге мы поговорим? Я просто расскажу тебе, как все было, и если ты потом не захочешь меня видеть, то я не буду лезть к тебе. Обещаю.

Упираться дальше показалось еще более дурацкой идеей, чем согласиться на разговор. От больницы до поместья было от силы двадцать минут, так что разговор не грозил растянуться. А еще Соске не привык убегать.

Он вздохнул и пошел к машине.

– Прошу.

Куроо услужливо распахнул дверцу – пришлось обжечь его взглядом, чтобы не зарывался.

– Будешь выпендриваться, я передумаю.

– Да, в больнице твое чувство юмора не стало тоньше. Оно, кажется, вообще пропало куда-то.

Вместо ответа Соске резко захлопнул дверь и тут же пожалел об этом – движение отдалось ломотой в плече, а взгляд Куроо, скользнувшего на соседнее сидение, стал обеспокоенным.

– Болит?

– Нет.

– Обманщик ты, Ямазаки.

– Мне есть с кого брать пример.

– Ты специально все усложняешь, да?

Соске чуть приподнял бровь, и Куроо вздохнул. Сунул руку в карман, достал пачку сигарет и предложил Соске. 

– Мог бы хоть сделать вид, что тебе не все равно.

– Почему я должен? 

Неподкуренная сигарета обжигала кончики пальцев, словно уже дотлела до фильтра. Куроо убрал пачку в карман, тихо выдохнул и закусил губу, и в машине повисло напряженное молчание. Он уставился перед собой, на лобовое стекло, словно не знал, с чего начать.

– Заводи машину, – подсказал Соске и ткнул пальцем в прикуриватель. 

Ровно заурчал двигатель, раздалось тихое гудение климат-контроля, и автомобиль вырулил на дорогу. Соске сунул сигарету в рот, зажал кончик зубами и подкурил, покатал дым на языке и втянул его в легкие. 

Хорошо. 

Куроо поехал к поместью, Соске не стал его поправлять – еще нехватало, чтобы тот узнал о его квартире.

– Разве не ты хотел поговорить? – спросил Соске. – У тебя есть примерно пятнадцать минут до поместья, а потом ты, как и обещал, навсегда свалишь из моей жизни.

Куроо все молчал, и Соске отвернулся к окну. Нахер, это был выбор Куроо.

Автомобиль остановился на перекрестке, дожидаясь зеленого, а потом свернул налево, вместо того, чтобы ехать прямо. 

– Куда это ты? Зачем свернул, теперь придется объезжать.

– Я не обещал, что отвезу тебя самой короткой дорогой, – глухо сказал Куроо. – Я не мастер таких разговоров, и мне понадобится больше, чем пятнадцать минут.

– Да о чем мне говорить с тобой столько времени?!

– Нам… мне надо рассказать. Объяснить.

Пальцы Куроо так крепко стиснули руль, что побелели костяшки. В вырезе рубашки быстро-быстро билась жилка. Он казался взволнованным, нервничающим, и стена равнодушия, выстроенная Соске, дала трещину.

– Останови машину, – сказал он.

– Нет.

– Тогда говори, что хотел. Я мысли читать не умею.

Куроо с шумом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и свернул на пятачок парковки.

– Слушай, я не знаю, как это вышло. Я и себя не понимаю, то, что со мной творилось последние недели – это какой-то пиздец.

– Пиздецом ты называешь то, что мы пару раз трахнулись?

– Ямазаки! – Похоже, Куроо надеялся на другую реакцию. – Да, черт возьми! Если бы с тобой можно было подраться, начистить тебе морду, сейчас было бы легче!

– Я не собираюсь с тобой драться.

– Я тоже! Ты сейчас не боец.

Соске сжал губы – он не поведется на провокацию, нет. Куроо, не дождавшись ответа, хмыкнул:

– Ладно, да, все, что творилось – это самый настоящий пиздец. А разве это можно назвать по-другому, когда из любопытства едва не валишь операцию? Когда бросаешь девушку, потому что тебе понравился парень? И ты так хочешь его, что готов на все, только бы быть рядом?

– Это не пиздец, это обыкновенная человеческая тупость. 

– Пусть так, но все равно это было точно ненормально. – Он громко сопел, пытаясь успокоиться.

– Значит, у тебя была подружка? – спросил Соске.

– Да, мы встречались с ней пару месяцев, правда, никто об этом не знал, мы не афишировали. В управлении не особенно приветствуют отношения между коллегами.

– И как она мне только яд в чашку с кофе не подсыпала…

Куроо вздохнул.

– Она бы так никогда этого не сделала. Она гораздо лучший коп, чем я.

Соске хмыкнул. Значит, он не ошибся, и Аой – точнее, Хаджиме – была не только напарницей Куроо.

– Ничего, скажешь ей, что тебе пришлось сблизиться со мной ради нужной информации, извинишься… Может, все еще наладится.

Куроо криво усмехнулся.

– Чем ты слушал? Я же сказал, что расстался с ней.

– Ну и дурак.

– Я не люблю врать… – Не любил он врать, как же! – И не нуждаюсь в твоих ценных комментариях. Просто выслушай.

Соске кивнул, и Куроо продолжил:

– Я не знаю, кто слил информацию в управление, что есть шанс подобраться к Такахаши через вас, но начальство уцепилось за нее. Знаешь, я когда тебя увидел в первый раз… Еще на фото, в управлении, ты показался мне чертовым самовлюбленным придурком. Соске, ты не замечал, как ты смотришь на людей? Словно весь мир вокруг тебя – дерьмо и не заслуживает твоего в нем присутствия. Самодовольный засранец. Я подумал: будет классно надрать тебе задницу. Ну просто так, чтобы спустить тебя с небес на землю.

– Тебе надо показаться психиатру, – сказал Соске, поморщившись, – или кто там у вас в управлении. Это ненормально, ты прав.

Вот же дерьмо! Вместо того, чтобы просто извиниться, этот придурок пытался вывести его из себя. Это было похоже на несильные пробные удары – уколоть там, ткнуть здесь. Прощупать защиту Соске, чтобы найти слабое место и потом уж вмазать со всей оставшейся силой.

Куроо, наконец, оторвал взгляд от своих рук, лежавших на руле, и устало посмотрел на Соске.

– Ты зацепил меня еще тогда, когда презрительно смотрел в объектив. Я не знаю, кто сделал эту фотку, но… Я понял, что это задание должно быть моим. Я это умею: казаться не тем, кто есть, втереться в доверие, работать под прикрытием. Но…

– Кто-то очень умный отправил на задание Аой, – закончил Соске.

Куроо кивнул.

– Прислуга имеет доступ почти ко всем частям дома. И редко кто придает значение тому, что рядом домоправительница. Я должен был прикрывать и следить за всем издалека, но, черт… – Куроо отвел взгляд и вцепился пальцами в челку. Потянул ее, дернул, словно пытался собраться с мыслями. – Это все реально какой-то пиздец. Но меня к тебе тянуло, как магнитом. Пару раз я чуть не попался, пришлось срочно выдумывать историю с репортером и газетой. И это было еще большей ошибкой.

Из голоса Куроо исчезла нервозность, и чем дальше, тем спокойнее он говорил. Рассказал, как убедил начальство, что им обоим – ему и Хаджиме – надо быть в группе, что прислуга не имеет доступа к офису Рина… Все было примерно так, как представлял Соске: Куроо втерся к ним в доверие, чтобы в нужный момент захлопнуть крышку мышеловки.

– Потом как-то… я сам не ожидал… подружился с Микошибой и Нитори, да со всеми! Они оказались классными ребятами, и не скажешь, что имели дела с подпольными сделками.

– Они и не имели, – вмешался Соске.

– Да, я знаю. И они устроили мне классное посвящение. Компанейские ребята, я сразу понял, что вы, ну, как семья. Все готовы умереть друг за друга. И они приняли меня. Все, кроме тебя.

– А чего ты ожидал после «ограбления»?!

Куроо хмыкнул:

– Примерно этого, да. А еще было так забавно дразнить тебя. Ты всегда выглядел таким важным, таким сердитым, что так и хотелось дернуть тебя за хвост. Черт, да я так не веселился со времен школы.

Соске на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вспоминая «веселье». Он следил за Куроо, помнил, что тот выпил всего ничего, а потом притворился пьяным и… Член словно невидимой рукой сжало, и он напрягся в штанах. Соске стиснул зубы – чертовы воспоминания!

Куроо мазнул взглядом по лицу, и когда он снова заговорил, голос его звучал чуть увереннее. Или Соске просто показалось?

– В общем, тогда я понял, что дело плохо. Самое хуевое было в том, что я хотел тебя до дрожи. Мне было плевать на Хаджиме, плевать на работу… Я позволил забыть себе о задании. И в той комнате, в «Драконе», я… все слышал. – В лицо Соске плеснуло стыдом, щеки ожгло жаром. – И решил, что можно, что, наверное, не будет ничего плохого, если я еще немного подразню тебя. Ты бы стал доверять мне больше. Ямазаки, – Куроо мотнул головой, – молчи, я знаю, все не так, и ты никогда полностью не доверял мне, даже подпустив так близко. Все, что мне требовалось – убедить самого себя.

Куроо рассказал, как решил проследить за ним до залива – вдруг бы там была важная встреча! – как сорвало крышу, стоило увидеть Соске… Разговор с Хаджиме он пересказывать не стал, но Соске и не хотел подробностей.

– Мне кажется, она поняла еще тогда, когда мы вернулись вместе из «Дракона». Она на самом деле очень хороший коп.

Соске хотел сказать о дурацких сообщениях, которые раскрыли их обоих, навели Соске на след, но проглотил слова. В конце концов, ему плевать.

Хороший коп – плохой коп, неуставные отношения, чужая переписка, ревность…

Плевать-плевать-плевать. Ему все равно.

Он повторял себе это, пока Куроо говорил. Соске почти не слушал – было неинтересно.

– …и потом Тачибана Макото связался с нами, а дальше ты знаешь. Совместная операция и выгодные для вас условия: Такахаши наш, Рин и Харука никак не фигурируют в деле. Они – пострадавшая сторона, легальные компании, которые едва не попались на удочку Такахаши. Все в выигрыше. И, пожалуй, я закончил.

Куроо замолчал и перевел дух. Соске хмыкнул:

– Ты не рассказал еще кое-что: какого хрена ты заставил меня слушать все это?

Несмотря на все «плевать», сейчас он не чувствовал себя «в выигрыше». Наоборот, как будто проиграл все, что у него осталось. Вышел из подпольного казино в чем мать родила, сверкая голым задом.

– Я… я не знаю. Просто я надеялся, что ты… Черт, ну… я просто хотел, чтобы ты понял: я бы никогда не начал этого, если бы знал, что все закончится так.

Куроо дернул уголком губ.

«То, что со мной творилось последние недели – это какой-то пиздец».

Ты прав, подумал Соске.

Вроде как Куроо пытался сообщить ему, что лучше бы между ними ничего не было. Что ж, Соске был с ним согласен.

– Может, ты скажешь хоть что-нибудь? – голос Куроо звучал хрипло.

– Да, – ответил Соске, – здесь я выйду.

Он потянул дверную ручку здоровой рукой, и Куроо, крепко стиснувший губы, разблокировал двери.

Город дохнул жаром и смогом. Со всех сторон нахлынули звуки проезжавших мимо машин. Разговоры людей, звонки дверных колокольцев, глухой стук каблуков по прожаренному асфальту… Очень просто было шагнуть прочь, к тротуару, не оглянувшись.

Куроо… Что ж, он ясно дал понять, что между ними все кончено, и лучше ничего не начиналось.

Соске влился в толпу и пошел вперед. Черт возьми, как же он устал. Неприятно ныло плечо, болью заливало всю спину и грудь. Давненько он не чувствовал себя так паршиво. Он знал, как выбросить из головы все лишние мысли – с головой уйти в работу, но от одной мысли, что он больше никогда не сможет безоговорочно верить Рину, его тошнило.

Был еще вариант, кроме работы…

Отойдя подальше, он вытащил мобильный и нажал на двойку. На дисплее высветился номер Рина. Тот взял трубку, словно только и дожидался звонка – сразу.

– Привет, – сказал Рин, – ты как? Ты где?

– Только выбрался из больницы. Иду домой.

– Хорошо, тебя все ждут, – мягко сказал Рин. – Кажется, Момо решил устроить грандиозную попойку в честь твоего выздоровления.

– Нет, я иду к себе домой.

– Значит, ты решил…

– Мне нужен отпуск, – перебил Соске. – На две недели. А потом я вернусь. Наверное.

– Я понял. Конечно, Соске, – Рин, казалось, улыбнулся. – Я и сам надеялся, что ты немного отдохнешь и придешь в себя. Спасибо, что дал нам еще немного времени.

Соске легко мог его представить: Рин стоял у окна и смотрел на город, улыбаясь, а потом вернулся к столу, и тон его из мягкого стал деловым.

– Тебе нужна помощь?

– Нет, спасибо, я справлюсь сам.

– Хорошо, отдыхай. Спасибо, друг.

– До встречи, Рин.

Соске убрал телефон в карман и медленно побрел дальше. Ему было жаль Момотаро и Нитори, и всех остальных, которым он испортит сегодняшний «праздник», но… Так было нужно. 

Обмана Соске не прощал. Особенно близким. По крайней мере, не сразу.

Ему нужно было время, и Рин это знал.

***

Вместо Окинавы, как когда-то хотел, Соске махнул в Австралию. Подальше от всего, напоминавшего о работе. Подальше от проблем, выяснений и решений. И, лежа в гамаке, подвешенном между деревьев, пришлось признать самому себе: впервые в жизни он сбежал. И гордился этим.

Ему нужно было время, чтобы успокоиться и подумать. 

Жаркое австралийское солнце выжгло чувство обиды, оставив лишь тоску. О, да, Соске скучал по ребятам, скучал по Рину, даже по Тачибане и Нанасе с его постной мордой… И, как ни странно, ему не хватало Куроо. Даже несмотря на то, что этот ублюдок дал ему понять, что все было зря…

Остыв и трезво взглянув на произошедшее, Соске решил, что он слишком поддался обиде. В жизни бывает всякое, и рассказ Рина объяснял его скрытность. Никто не пострадал, и это было главным. Осталось вернуться и снова встать рядом с Рином. Плечом к плечу, как и годы до этого. Их дружба, их семья определенно заслуживали этого. И даже большего. Сейчас, когда усталость осыпалась трухой и больше не нужно было волноваться о сделке, Соске понял, что переживает, как там они без него. Справляется ли Акаши с работой начальника, получается ли у Нитори держать Момо в узде?..

Он уже прикидывал, что сделает, когда закончится его отпуск, что исправит. Если, конечно, все еще будет нужен им.

Соске усмехнулся и выбрался из гамака.

В домике, который он снял на две недели, было прохладно. Соске плюхнулся в кресло и взял мобильный. Секунду подумав, набрал номер Акаши.

– Босс!

– Привет, ну как там у вас дела?

– Неплохо, справляемся пока…

Пока Акаши неторопливо отчитывался, на заднем фоне послышался вопль Момо:

– Это Соске-семпай, да? Семпай!

– Тише ты, Момо-кун…

– А я вам говорил, что семпай и недели в отпуске не выдержит! Пять дней прошло, он уже хочет назад на работу…

– Босс, простите, – сказал Акаши и вдруг рассмеялся. – Знаете, я ставил на три дня.

Соске тихо рассмеялся, ему вторил Акаши, хохотал Момо, послышалось тихое усталое «Да ну вас» Нитори… Как же хорошо они все его знали. И ждали. Ради этого стоило забить на все и еще раз поверить в Рина.

– Я вернусь через пару дней, – сказал Соске.

– Нет, босс, – вдруг твердо сказал Акаши. – Вы будете отдыхать еще девять дней. Вы заслужили отпуск.

– Совсем распоясался.

– А то! Очень уж не хочется лишиться места начальника на девять дней раньше, – фыркнул Акаши. – Не волнуйтесь, мы не подведем.

– Я не волнуюсь. – И это было правдой.

Хорошие они ребята, подумал Соске, повесив трубку. Как же их семье повезло с ними…

Теперь отпуск тянулся, как резиновый. Стоило Соске решить что-то, как он действовал. А сейчас вместо того, чтобы вернуться в Японию, он «отдыхал». Купаться толком было нельзя, как нельзя мочить заживающее плечо. Так что ему не светил Большой Барьерный риф, но можно было гулять по округе, наслаждаться пляжами, дать себе слово, что обязательно опробует серфинг… В следующем отпуске. Года через три, не раньше.

У него было много времени подумать о Куроо. Сейчас, когда злость утихла, Соске не мог не признать: вышло по-дурацки. Да, Куроо молчал о своей причастности к полиции, но ведь не мог он заявиться к нему и сказать: «Прости, Ямазаки, я вообще-то коп под прикрытием, но давай потрахаемся, раз тебе хочется. Я вот не прочь».

Соске представил, и стало смешно.

Черт, они просто могли бы поговорить, и что-то наладить… Хотя нет, это уже пробовали. И разговор вышел идиотским.

Наверное, нужно было смириться с тем, что он для Куроо – простая случайность. Плюс для минуса, и никакого сопротивления этому притяжению. Было хорошо, а теперь – нет, хуево. Ну и ладно. Плюнули, забыли, двигаемся дальше…

Тем более, в Австралии были такие симпатичные рыжие девчонки. И если бы Соске спросили, что ему нравилось в них больше всего, то он ответил бы, что они хрупкие и женственные, и очень милые. И нет, это не потому, что местные девушки не были похожи на высокого встрепанного японца.

***

Токио встретил его теплым ливнем.

Дождь барабанил по зонту, который держал Нитори. Соске увидел его, стоило выйти из здания аэропорта. Брючины на его штанах были мокрыми до самых икр, наверное, промокли и ноги в туфлях…

– Здравствуйте, босс, – поздоровался Нитори, бросаясь к нему с зонтом и намереваясь выхватить из рук спортивную сумку. – Давайте скорее в машину.

– Ну и зачем было мокнуть? – буркнул Соске. – Такси будто мало.

Внутри разлилось тепло, несмотря на влажную от дождя футболку и штаны.

– В прошлый раз, когда вы решили добираться до дома сам, почти пропали на две недели, – сказал Нитори. В его голосе не было упрека, и он добавил чуть слышно: – Лучше уж я сам в этот раз.

Теплом окатило от макушки до самых пяток.

– Как прошел отпуск?

– Нормально, – сказал Соске. – Скучно.

– Я так и понял, раз вы звонили каждый день…

Шины автомобиля мягко шуршали по влажному асфальту, капли барабанили по крыше. Климат-контроль работал, поддерживая температуру внутри – Соске прикинул – плюс двадцать шесть. Мимо проносились смазанные ливнем и скоростью дома и яркие, будто искры, вывески магазинов.

– Как дела в поместье? – спросил Соске.

– Отлично, – ответил Нитори и бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. – Рин-сан пропадает на работе, Минами-сан, отвез ваши мотоциклы на диагностику – Рин-сан попросил, Момо-кун все так же травит всех подряд… Соске-сан, – вдруг жалобно потянул он, – я устал за ним присматривать…

Соске не смог удержаться от насмешливого хмыканья.

– Вот вам смешно, а… – Нитори оборвал себя на полуслове. – Сами увидите. – И добавил сразу же, без паузы: – Вы же вернетесь?

– Конечно вернусь, Нитори. Уже вернулся.

Нитори радостно улыбнулся. Соске не мог видеть его губ, но в зеркале заднего вида разглядел, как засияли его глаза.

О, да, он и правда вернулся домой.

В поместье было подозрительно тихо. В будке у ворот прятался от ливня Такеши. Он вытянулся, словно рядовой на смотре, хотя не мог разглядеть Соске сквозь тонированные окна. У дверей маячила чья-то фигура, которая опрометью бросилась в дом, стоило заметить машину.

– Езжай к дому, Нитори, – велел Соске. Его встречали так, словно он вернулся не из отпуска, а с того света. Это раздражало. – Я надеюсь, вы не устраивали никаких глупостей?

– Что вы, босс, никаких глупостей, – глухо сказал Нитори, и Соске преисполнился самых страшных подозрений.

В доме тоже было тихо, Соске бросил свою сумку в угол крытой веранды и скинул обувь. Прошел до общей комнаты и отпрянул: в лицо ударили крики «С возвращением!», «Босс!», «Добро пожаловать домой!». Соске заморгал осоловело: почти все его подчиненные собрались здесь. Он увидел широкую улыбку Момотаро, тонкую – Акаши, радостную – Такеды… И среди всего этого безобразия стоял Рин. Он тоже широко улыбался, не скрывая подпиленных зубов.

Позади тихо кашлянули, и Нитори подтолкнул Соске в спину, мол, проходи уже, все ждут. И Соске не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

– Семпа-а-ай! – взревел Момотаро и ринулся к Соске, крепко обнял, забыв о субординации. Нитори принялся отцеплять его от Соске, неловко улыбаясь.

Остальные были сдержаннее, но все равно Соске не покидало ощущение, что он действительно вернулся домой после долгого отсутствия.

– Ну, хватит уже, – буркнул он, когда терпение закончилось. Правда, никто не внял его грозному тону. Атмосфера, царившая вокруг, слишком отличалась от привычной. – Займитесь делами!

– Да ладно тебе, Соске, – громко сказал Рин, – не будь таким занудой.

– Это я зануда?!

– Ты, конечно. Не дал нам встретить тебя из больницы, теперь получай двойную порцию. Ну как? Зажило? – Он осторожно положил ладонь на плечо. Соске кивнул, и Рин наклонился к самому уху, шепнул чуть слышно: – Я рад, что ты вернулся.

– Я тоже, Рин, – так же тихо ответил Соске. – Я тоже.

 

_Неделю спустя_

– Босс? – В дверь чуть поскребли пальцами.

Соске оторвался от мониторов, на которые выводились изображения с камер, и обернулся. В приоткрытую дверь заглядывал Нитори. Он дождался кивка и вошел в комнату, осторожно придерживая полную кружку. Комнату наполнил терпкий запах кофе, а Соске вдруг накрыло ощущением дежа вю.

– Я подумал, что вы, наверняка, опять засидитесь до ночи... – Нитори поставил кружку на стол и неловко улыбнулся. – Ну, я пойду.

– Спасибо, – сказал Соске.

После случая с лже-Аой Рин так и не нанял новую работницу. Пока перебивались сами. Не особенно удобно, но зато спокойно. 

С полчаса назад Соске отпустил дежурившего Минами. Тот пробормотал что-то укоризненное о начальстве, которому не спится по ночам, но открыто не возразил. После вынужденного отпуска в теле бурлила нерастраченная энергия: спать не хотелось, и тихие ночные часы Соске предпочитал тратить на разбор и прочтение отчетов. Поэтому кофе и правда был не лишним.

После ранения – уже почти зажившего, по словам врача, по крайней мере, плечо еще ныло, стоило чуть увеличить нагрузку, – каждый из ребят считал своим долгом чем-нибудь помочь. Словно курицы-наседки, честное слово. И, как ни странно, это не раздражало, а действовало умиротворяюще.

Соске отхлебнул немного, причмокнул от удовольствия и уставился на мониторы.

Время давно перевалило за полночь, поэтому на улице было тихо. Никакого движения, и так продолжится до самого утра. Обычно по ночам ребята играли в карты или смотрели что-то, Акаши разгадывал головоломки… Соске закрывал на это глаза ровно до тех пор, пока… не случился Куроо. После того, как он шутливо лего смог вытащить из охраняемого поместья кейс с важной информацией, стало иначе…

Опять Куроо.

Соске со злостью прикусил губу, слепо глядя в стену. 

Прошло больше трех недель с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Более чем достаточно, чтобы забыть о короткой интрижке. Но выкинуть его из головы не удавалось, и Соске вдруг вспомнились его слова:

«Ты зацепил меня еще тогда, когда презрительно смотрел в объектив».

И сейчас Соске не мог не признать, что он тоже проглотил крючок. Слопал наживку, даже не думая о последствиях. И теперь Куроо был где-то так глубоко, что вытащить-забыть его не получалось. 

Сволочь же, проваливай из моей головы, – подумал Соске и еще сильнее разозлился на себя за потерю контроля. Глубоко вдохнул и снова отпил кофе. Тот горчил; Соске поморщился, потянулся поставить кружку на стол и замер, вытянувшись. 

Краем глаза он уловил движение и тут же впился взглядом в монитор. У камеры, охватывающей западную стену, вдруг пропало изображение. Монитор мигнул и погас, и через мгновение снова показал кусочек мирной тихой улицы и кирпичную кладку. Это мог быть технический сбой или что-то подобное, но что-то внутри трубило: все не так!

Соске вскочил на ноги; пальцы разжались, и кружка с грохотом рухнула на пол. Кофе брызгами расплескался по полу и стене, капли попали на брючину. Но на это было наплевать, Соске уже бежал по коридору к западной стене. Поднимать по тревоге дежурную охрану он не стал, сомневаясь, что ему не померещилось.

Выскочив во двор с пистолетом наизготовку, Соске замер, словно на невидимую преграду налетел. У стены, нагло привалившись к кирпичной кладке, кто-то стоял. И Соске узнал его с одного взгляда, все еще не веря, подошел ближе и понял, что не ошибся. Соске сделал еще шаг и еще, пока не остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Света было немного – цепочка фонарей, развешанных по периметру, едва-едва разгоняла мрак, месяц инеем серебрил то, чего не коснулся теплый желтый свет, – но Соске все равно разглядел все четко, словно фотоснимок.

Куроо, встрепанный и нахальный, стоял, опершись спиной на кирпичи, и широко улыбался. В нем почти ничего не изменилось, он был все тем же Куроо-из-головы, которого Соске невольно видел, стоило закрыть глаза. Руки он держал в карманах толстовки, потертые джинсы висели на бедрах, собирались складками на кроссовках. Длинная челка прикрывала глаз, обветренные губы шелушились, ровно посредине нижней темнела трещинка. Его хрипловатый голос мурашками стек по позвоночнику, отозвался дрожью в животе:

– Ну что, кажется, я снова обставил вашу систему безопасности.

Соске судорожно втянул воздух: 

– Я думаю, что тебе кажется. – И двинул левой под дых коротко, без замаха.

Куроо охнул, сполз по стене на траву и тут же ударил по ногам. Соске не ожидал подножки и свалился следом за Куроо. Подмял его под себя, попытавшись снова ударить, выругался, напоровшись на блок.

Куроо отпихнул его ровно настолько, чтобы обхватить ногами, удерживая, не давая подняться. 

– Какого… – Удар. – Хера… – Костяшки пальцев мазнули по щеке, Соске успел отдернуться назад. – Тебе здесь надо?!

Куроо был гибким и ловким, он схватил Соске за кисть, вывернул ее. Перед глазами мушки заплясали от боли. 

– Я… тоже рад… тебя видеть, – с паузами выдохнул Куроо. Усмехнулся криво, с издевкой.

Соске стиснул зубы и почти вывернулся из захвата, и они покатились по траве. Ныло не до конца зажившее плечо, болезненные удары Куроо выбивали воздух из легких, и все-таки Соске не мог остановиться. Хотелось ударить еще хоть раз, заставить воспринимать всерьез, стереть с лица ухмылку…

Этот говнюк вечно насмехался над ним, дразнил, ускользал…

Кровь сочилась из губы – то ли Соске вмазал, то ли лопнула трещинка, – и зубы окрасились темно-красным, почти черный. Улыбка Куроо стала почти безумной, пахло от него чем-то горьким, вкусным и – блядь, ну, как?! – родным до боли. Соске сам не понял, что подтолкнуло в спину: еще мгновение назад он был готов убить его, а сейчас крепко вжимался губами в горячие губы, и на языке растекался металлический привкус крови. Куроо тихонько застонал и вцепился в рубашку. Пальцы заскребли по спине через ткань, выдергивая рубашку из-за пояса. Теплый ночной воздух прилип к спине, жесткие подушечки обожгли кожу, и Соске не выдержал, вжался членом в Куроо и охнул – у того стояло.

Мысли из головы вымело возбуждением. До звона в ушах хотелось Куроо, и Соске просунул руку между ними, расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах. Протяжный стон заставил вздрогнуть и крепче сжать пальцами бархатистый член. Скользкая от смазки головка уперлась в ладонь, и Куроо вскинул бедра.

Было чертовски неудобно, сбитые костяшки на руке саднили, ныло плечо. Вкус крови пьянил, дурманил, но еще сильнее повело от сдавленного стона. Стащить бы с Куроо узкие джинсы, да выебать прямо здесь, на траве, у забора. Вжать щекой в кладку и жестко оттрахать. Чтобы…

В голове словно что-то щелкнуло, и Соске медленно разжал пальцы, вытащил руку из чужих трусов. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось… Много чего хотелось, и все его желания так или иначе были связаны с Куроо.

Мать его, что он творил?!

Пока он пытался выровнять дыхание, Куроо, не открывая глаз, схватил его за рубашку.

– Вечно тебе надо все усложнить, да, Ямазаки? – Голос Куроо звучал хрипло.

– Отпусти.

– Нет.

Куроо прижался еще крепче, и Соске вдруг почувствовал, как быстро бьется его сердце. Толстовка задралась, и пальцы привычно легли на теплую влажную кожу. От прикосновения Куроо крупно вздрогнул, чуть ослабил хватку, словно подставляясь под ласку.

– Ты же сам не хочешь, чтобы я отпустил, – зашептал он. – И я не хочу. Я по тебе скучал.

– Неужели?

– А ты, разве нет?

Нет, хотел ответить Соске, ни капли, и вообще, какого хера, пошел нахуй из моей жизни и из моей головы… Но вместо этого губы сложились в простое:

– Да.

Куроо, до этого крепко державший его ногами, расцепил их, выдохнул и осторожно потянулся за поцелуем. Соске позволил обнять себя, разжал губы и прикрыл глаза. Мягкие прикосновения языка, легкий укус, тихий стон – по всему этому Соске тоже скучал. Как и по невесомым движениям пальцев, легкой щекотке и до боли острому возбуждению...

– Я был неправ, – шептал Куроо, – ты, кстати тоже.

Теперь Соске лежал на траве с приспущенными штанами, а Куроо устроился рядом и поглаживал пальцами его член. Каждое касание только сильнее распаляло, но не приближало к разрядке. Куроо медленно провел пальцами от основания до головки и потер ее подушечкой большого пальца. Соске застонал.

– Я тогда все сделал неправильно. Ну… – Куроо скользнул ниже, коротко лизнул головку. Соске словно током ударило, пальцы сами собой сжались. – Я же говорил – я не умею так выяснять отношения.

– Сейчас не самый подходящий момент, чтобы продолжить выяснения…

– Значит, у меня еще есть шанс? – Он провел языком от головки до яиц.

– Это… – Это был какой-то извращенный шантаж, но в голове уже мутилось от возбуждения, и… Соске плевать хотел на все остальное. – Да, все, что хочешь, блядь, только продолжай!

Куроо усмехнулся, и смешок мурашками расплылся по коже.

Он вобрал в рот головку, втянул ее чуть глубже, позволив проехаться по нёбу, и ненадолго замолк. Но все равно двигался слишком медленно, чтобы Соске мог кончить. Как обычно – дразнил, возбуждал и ускользал. И когда Соске уже был готов тихо заскулить, Куроо сжал ладонью мошонку, немного оттянул яйца и скользнул пальцем между ягодиц. Если бы Соске мог, он бы развел ноги шире, да что угодно, только бы скорее, быстрее, и кончить! Но штаны опутывали бедра, и все, что сделал Куроо – огладил внутреннюю сторону бедра.

Он выпустил член изо рта.

– Мать твою, – застонал Соске.

– Я тебя тоже хочу, – лихорадочно зашептал он, – очень. Ямазаки, ты мне обещал.

И Куроо устроился поверх, лизнул ладонь и стиснул оба члена, резко двинул рукой. Он дрочил быстро, жестко, и перед глазами Соске то и дело вспыхивали белые мушки. Он закусил губу, дышал шумно и часто, в одном ритме с Куроо…

Оргазм накатил волной, смыл силы, оставив только обволакивающее чувство удовлетворения. 

– Ты тяжелый, – сказал Соске, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить. И когда Куроо дернулся, чтобы привстать, положил руку на его спину и добавил: – Мне нравится.

Куроо шумно дышал в шею и, кажется, тихо фыркал от смеха. Идиота кусок. И Соске не лучше.

Через пару минут он все же приподнялся и сел на траву рядом, и Соске последовал его примеру. Все-таки лежать на земле было жестко, и сперма неприятно склеивала кожу. Куроо, тихо ругаясь, приводил себя в порядок.

– И что теперь? – спросил он, натягивая толстовку.

– Ничего.

– Понятно.

Он поднялся на ноги и поправил штаны, снова сунул руки в карманы. На лице Куроо застыла легкая улыбка. Соске вздохнул.

– Мне кажется, что ты нихрена не понял. Сейчас ты сваливаешь, как пришел, я возвращаюсь в дом. А завтра… Будет завтра. У тебя есть номер моего телефона?

– Да, конечно. 

– Позвони. Договоримся о нормальной встрече. Знаешь, необязательно нарушать законы каждый раз, когда тебе приспичит потрахаться… То же мне полицейский.

– Вот не надо! – возмутился Куроо. – Во-первых, не каждый раз! А, во-вторых, приспичило не только мне. Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты был против! Эй, Ямазаки… Что с тобой?

Соске вяло махнул рукой и зажмурился. До него вдруг дошло, что он сидит как раз в том месте, куда смотрит камера видеонаблюдения.

– Блядь, – с чувством сказал он.

– Что такое?

– Я надеюсь, никто из наших не смотрел бесплатное домашнее порно в саду…

– Кхм. Если ты про ваши камеры… То вряд ли.

– Почему? 

Он поднялся на ноги, подошел к Куроо, заглянул ему в лицо. На скуле уже наливался цветом синяк, кровь из губы больше не сочилась, но темная ранка притягивала взгляд… Но у Куроо был такой виноватый вид, что Соске скрутило самым нехорошим подозрением. 

– Ну, понимаешь… Я немного поколдовал над камерами, и если сейчас кто-то смотрит на мониторы, то видит просто пустой сад…

– Куроо! – зарычал Соске.

– Я… Ну… Надо быть готовым ко всему! Ну прости, Ямазаки, зря я это. Я все исправлю завтра, обещаю!

– И что, мне теперь под забором ночевать, чтобы быть уверенным, что никто сюда не проникнет?!

– Да кому вы нужны… – фыркнул Куроо и тут же замялся. – То есть, ну хочешь я тут сам подежурю? Это же я виноват. Да и Рин меня пока не увольнял. 

– Размечтался, как же! Оставлю я тебя тут одного, и ты еще какую-нибудь гадость нам сделаешь. То есть, как не увольнял?!

У Соске заломило затылок. Черт, это вообще уже ни в какие ворота… Весь мир сошел с ума, и ему захотелось побиться лбом о стену, чтобы прочистить мозги.

– Ну, как-то так. Я не приходил, конечно, но официально еще числюсь тут в охране. 

– Завтра же официально уволю, – пообещал Соске, приваливаясь спиной к забору. Он был холодным – уже успел остыть после захода солнца.

– Хорошо, я не против. Скучная тут у вас работенка. Только и интересного было – тебя дразнить.

Соске не удостоил Куроо ответом, но тот, похоже, и не ждал. Просто уселся рядом, привалился плечом к плечу, горячий, словно грелка.

– Знаешь, я часто вспоминал наш последний разговор, – сказал Куроо после непродолжительного молчания. – Я там рассказал, как было, но об одном жалею. Ты тогда выглядел таким равнодушным, что я сказал типа жалею о том, что было.

– Я бы никогда не начал этого, если бы знал, что все закончится так, – процитировал Соске. Фраза въелась в память.

– Да, точно. Но я не имел в виду, что жалею о нас. Только о том, что все началось в не совсем подходящее время.

– А теперь, думаешь, время подходящее?

– Не знаю, но уже поздно об этом думать, Ямазаки. Ты уже обещал мне шанс. 

– Обещал.

Куро улыбнулся.

– Я не знаю, подходящее или нет, но давай просто начнем сначала?

Он вскочил на ноги, оправил толстовку, пригладил волосы и откашлялся:

– Привет, меня зовут Тэцуро. А тебя? – Он протянул вперед правую руку, словно хотел, чтобы Соске ее пожал. – Что? Так в какой-то стране делают, я по Дискавери смотрел! Типа, знак мира и дружбы

Соске приподнял бровь и тяжело вздохнул. И как он только повелся на этого кретина?! Протянутую ладонь серебрил месяц, лица Куроо не было толком видно из того положения, как сидел Соске… 

– А я – Соске, – ответил он, стиснул открытую ладонь и дернул на себя. Выдохнул в теплые губы: – Я знаю знак получше.

И неловко, словно в первый раз, прижался к чужим-родным губам.


End file.
